The new kid on the beat
by AnGelFacE S2
Summary: Sergeant Callum Stone begins to heve his hands full with new PC haylee Starr. Please R&R as they equal love.xxx
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- As much as I wish, I do not own....OH! except the OC's..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Haylee Starr was walking up the ramp to Sun Hill police station when she first saw the glimpse of who and what she was going to be working with.  
"What smells really bad?" A blonde haired woman asked a taller, handsome man.  
"Nate. He fell in one of the bins" He laughed.  
Haylee followed them into the custody area. There were many people in there, so most officers just thought Haylee was a crimminal getting ready to be processed. And she will admit it, she did look like one. Her jeans were torn, her short brown hair was spiked up and her puprle singlet was stained.  
She slowly walked up to a tall man who looked like a sergeant "Erm, excuse me?" She asked self conciously.  
The man looked down at her "What can I do for you ma'm?"  
Haylee shifted from foot to foot "You wouldn't happen to know where your Inspector is do you?"  
The man looked at her, perplexed.  
"I'm a sergeant if that helps" The man smiled kindly.  
Haylee rolled her eyes "I suppose it will do. I'm actually the new PC. PC Haylee Starr at your service" she saluted showing him her warrant card.  
"Sergeant Callum Stone. Nice to meet you" Callum shook the hand that she wasn't saluting with.  
Haylee dropped her hand and looked around "Bit busy?!" She smiled.  
Callum smiled back at her "Just a bit. There was a riot on the Jasmine Allen Estate this morning"  
Haylee nodded "Fair enough"  
Callum motioned her to follow him as he walked out of custody and to the Inspector's office.

Haylee followed nervously behind Callum as they approched Inspector Gina Gold's office.  
"Don't worry, her barks worst then her bite" Callum whispered in Haylee's ear.  
He gave her a reassuring smile as she entered the office.  
"So you're my new officer are you?" Gina stated to Haylee as she walked in with Callum in tow.  
"Yes ma'm" Haylee replied nodding her head once.  
Gina walked around her desk to take a better look at the new PC.  
"Well, don't just stand there. Go and get changed and get out on patrol. Callum, can you look after her?"  
Sgt Stone nodded "Yes ma'm".  
Inspector Gold waved them both out of the office, and Callum showed her where the girl's locker room was.  
"I'll wait for you out here" He stated.  
Haylee went in to find a spare uniform on the bench waiting for her.  
She quickly dressed and gave herself the once over.  
"Ugh" Was all that came out of her mouth.  
She slouched out the change rooms to come face to face with her bemused sergeant.  
"Nice" Callum grinned.  
Haylee gave him a look "I'm my own worst nightmare" She said dryly.  
Sgt Stone laughed "C'mon. The streets of Canley won't patrol themselves"  
Haylee groaned "They could try" She called to his retreating back.

It was mid-morning before they found anyone to nick.  
There was a boy, around 16, tresspassing in a school.  
After a long and tiring chase, Haylee finally caught him.  
"So, wanna tell us your name?" She asked the boy.  
"Bugger off you ugly pig" The boy replied.  
Callum looked at him "Do you kiss your mum with that mouth?"  
The boy spat at Callum's feet.  
Haylee's patience was wearing thin "Look dude, you're not doing yourself any favours here. So if you want to be carted off down to the station, booked through custody. And then we have to contact your guardian. And I really can't be bothered with the paperwork"  
Callum was impressed with this girl.  
The boy got right into Haylee's face "Piss off you fat, ugly rat looking dog" He said.  
Haylee saw red, no one called her a dog. She immediently slaped on the handcuffs.  
"Name calling? That hurt my feelings you sanctimonious fanatical little prick!" She yelled.  
"You're under arrest for tresspassing. You have the right to remain silent, as anything you may say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?"  
The boy looked down.  
"Not so tough now. Are ya?" Haylee smirked.  
Callum sighed and called for an area car to come and pick them up. He was definatly going to have his hands full with this one.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:  
I wanna thank all those who had reviewed...

I WANT A ZWINKY!  
There is a quote in here from Holby Blue, In case anyone notices it......  
And I also apologise for the Extremley short chapter. I have to go to Eastland today for some shopping. xoxoxo

The kid was still stirring Haylee all the way back to the police station. She was getting angry, and Callum could see it.  
"Kid, if you want to keep your two front teeth, I suggest you button it. You're getting on my nerves now" Callum growled to the kid.  
PC's Will Fletcher and Sally Armstrong had picked them up around 10 minutes earlier, and in that space of time, they had both yelled at the kid to 'Shut the hell up you little twat!'  
Turning into the station carpark, Callum grabbed the kid's arm so he could pull him out when he himself got out.  
"Nice meeting you guys" Hayleee smiled to Will and Sally.  
"Yeah you too Haylee" Sally smiled back.  
She watched as the car drove off back out the carpark and then turned her eyesight to the teenage boy Callum was holding on to.  
"So, darlin'. You ready to face death?" She laughed.  
"Oh, eat me" The boy replied.  
Callum sighed and pulled him up the ramp with Haylee in tow.

Custody was now much quieter then before, and they quickly met Sergeant Dale Smith at the desk.  
"Who do we 'ave 'ere then?" He asked.  
"PC Haylee Starr and this twat won't tell us his name" Callum stated.  
Dale nodded.  
"Tell ya what..." Haylee started walking around the desk and taking out a custody release form "......You sign this, and we can gurantee that we won't ask your name again"  
The boy looked between the two Sergeants and then to the sheet of paper. Dale handed him a pen, and the boy eagerly signed.  
"Okay, thank you.."Haylee looked at the sheet "Adam Watson" She grinned and her success.  
Callum looked perplexed " Where did you learn that?"  
Haylee smiled "My friends at my old station were very smart people"  
Dale raised his eyebrows as he put the boy in a cell.  
Haylee smirked and Callum just stood back and shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, added to favourites, and/or subscribed to this story. I love you all very much. Sorry I haven't updated lately. Not only have I hit writer's block, but I have also been writing my Supernatural stories. I heart Misha Collins 3 XOX Again. I don't own anything you recognise,  
**

** (After seeing an x-ray of a light bulb in someone's colon): **Now either he's swallowed a light bulb, or his colon has a bright idea. **-Scrubs  
**

Haylee brushed her hair out of the pony tail it had been in all day, zipped up her black knee high boots and brushed down her dark blue jeans. Adam had been given a warning and sent home with his dad who she suspected will give him a suitable punishment. Her first day wasn't exciting, but all the same she was tired. And tonight wasn't going to help that cause much.  
"Hey, Haylee. Are you going to the pub tonight?" PC Beth Green asked as she smiled at the new girl.  
Haylee shrugged "Dunno. I'm pretty tired. Well, that and my brother is coming over. Say's he needs to do the 'brotherly' thing when his little sister gets a new job" She smiled as she stood from the wooden bench and slung her sky blue shoulder bag over her right shoulder.  
Beth laughed "That's a shame. We were going to see how long it takes for Sally to get wasted tonight" The black haired woman explained as she and Haylee walked out of the change rooms.

Both girls walked through the long corridors. Making small talk as they did so.  
"So where did you transfer from?" Beth asked while Haylee rummaged though her bag.  
Haylee looked up at the younger woman "Um, West End. They said that I needed a challenge. I honestly reckon they just wanted to get rid of me"  
Beth let out a laugh "Was it really that bad there?" She asked once they were at the doors which lead out to reception.  
"No. The people were good. Always had your back but..." Haylee stopped in her tracks when she saw a dark haired man sitting in reception talking to sergeant Stone. The man looked up at Haylee and stood from the plastic blue seat.  
Beth noticed Haylee was paler then usual "Are you okay?" She asked the brunette officer.  
Haylee blinked a few times and looked at Beth "Yeah. I'm cool. Um, I'll catch you tomorrow" She said uncertainty as she walked through the doors and out of the station.  
She walked as fast as she can down the road. Hoping the man in reception didn't notice her leave. Hoping he was to busy talking to Callum. But why was he here? In Sun Hill? Now? Questions filled her head as she fastened her pace.  
"Haylee" A familiar voice yelled "Haylee" She refused to stop. Refused to let him see the fear in her eyes.  
A hand on her shoulder spun her around "Daniel" She breathed. Her whole body fell rigid; the reason why she left all her friends and family behind was standing right in front of her.  
Haylee shook his hand off her shoulder "What do you want?" She growled as she took a step back.  
The man in a cream jacket stepped forward "I needed to see you again" He stated.  
Haylee continued to step backwards as Daniel stepped forward "I thought you got it through your head the last time you were locked up because of me"  
Daniel placed his hands around Haylee's wrists and pushed her up against the brick wall behind her "You can't stop destiny Haylee. We belong together"  
Haylee's breathing got shallow. All her fear that she placed behind her came back in that split second "We will never belong together" She bit back as she tried to push Daniel off her. He didn't budge.

"Oi. What do you think you're doing?" A male voice called from behind Daniel. The weight on Haylee's wrists was gone in a split second.  
Haylee looked up at her saviour. Callum pulled Daniel off her and pushed him away "You want to keep walking the streets, I suggest you walk that way and never turn around" Callum threatened as Haylee leant her head against the wall.  
Daniel tried to plead to Haylee "Haylee, explain to this guy that I'm you're destiny. I'm the one you're meant to be with"  
Callum looked between his officer and this strange, deluded man "We're never together. Never have and never will be" Haylee stated.  
Daniel looked shocked "I'm not giving up that easily" He stated as he walked away.  
Haylee was visibly shaken. She was pale and a tear had made its way down her cheek.  
Callum placed a hand on either side of Haylee's face "You okay?" He asked as Haylee nodded "Yeah" She sighed as she lifted up a hand and wiped her tear away.  
"You sure?" he asked again. Haylee nodded and moved away from Callum "Yeah. Of course I am" She reassured.  
Callum looked at her wearily "Who was that guy?" Callum asked as he and Haylee walked towards the main road.  
"Just some guy" Haylee lied. Callum saw right through this though "Really? Because he was at the station looking for you before"  
Haylee looked down and placed her hands in her pockets "Yeah. He would do that" She mumbled.  
"Who is he Haylee?" Callum asked while Haylee pulled out her mobile and looked at the time.  
Haylee let her brown hair fall into her face "I think I may dye my hair tonight" She tried to avert the question.  
"Haylee" Callum said more sternly. Haylee turned to face him "He's no one serge" Callum shook his head "That guy tried to do god only knows what to you. Now talk to me" He pleaded with the younger woman.

Letting a tear fall down her cheek, Haylee looked down "I'll see you tomorrow serge" And with that, she turned around and walked back down the main road.  
"Haylee" Callum called to the brunette. Haylee turned around to look at her sergeant "What?" She sniffed, wiping her tears away.  
Callum jogged over to her "My office is always open when your ready to talk" He promised her. Haylee nodded her thanks and walked away.  
Leaving Callum with a sinking feeling in his chest. He turned around and went back to the station; Thinking of PC Emma Keene as he did so. Feeling like he's betraying her somehow by helping Haylee.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Please read and review as I absolutely love them. But no flames please…They're really bitchy. XD.  
Thank you so much to Nadine who read over this and made sure it all made sense.  


**Songs I listened to while writing this chapter: **Catch this feeling- Hilltop Hoods, (You are my destiny) Jai Ho- the Pussycat Dolls, Invisible- Taylor Swift, We ain't going down- Shakaya, Let love lead the way- Spice Girls

XXX

Haylee walked down the carpeted corridors eating a banana and sending a text message to her friend.  
"Morning Haylee" PC Nate Roberts smiled as he bumped into her. Haylee gave him a large smile and placed her phone in her pocket. "How are we this morning?" Nate continued, following Haylee down to the briefing room. Haylee took a bite from the yellow fruit and let out a long sigh "Well, I burnt my breakfast. I stubbed my toe on the door holdy opener. And I had to walk to work because my car has finally carked it. But other then that, it's been perfect" She smiled sweetly, pushing open the yellowy- orange doors and walking into the briefing room. "Inspector" Haylee smiled to Gina as she moved past Callum and sitting next to PC Will Fletcher.

"There has been a spate of robberies and assaults on the Jasmine Allen estate. I need someone to follow up on a domestic in Bryntview Street. Any takers?" Gina started, holding up a piece of paper. Haylee noticed the whispering of her colleagues before Callum raised his hand "PC Starr and I will take it Ma'm" He offered. Haylee could have punched him then and there. She wasn't in the mood to have to put up with some winy spouse accusing their partner of slapping them around.

Gina smiled gratefully at her sergeant "Thank you Callum. And finally, if anyone has seen a red Mazda, index; Charlie, Foxtrot 2, 2, 6 X-ray, 4, 9. Please let CID know imdeiently. Off you go". Muttering filled the room as the officers stood up and made their way outside to the corridors. Callum ran to catch up to his partner "Morning Haylee" He greeted. Haylee looked up at the taller man, she gave a small smile "Hiya"  
Callum gave her a weary look "Everything alright, you know, after last night?" He lowered his voice a little so the other members of the relief didn't hear. Haylee felt her heart stop. She had been hoping it was just a bad dream "Fine. Um, so this assault. What happened?" Her voice betrayed her as it cracked a bit. Callum looked at her, worry crossing his face "Haylee. I meant what I said last night. If you need to…" He was cut off by Haylee spinning around "Listen. I know you mean well and all serge. But my business is none of yours" She growled. Callum made a face to match hers "It is my business if it affects your performance as a police officer" He retaliated. Haylee stared at him for a moment longer, showing that she wasn't scared at him. He just wanted her to know that the tough exterior she was showing didn't fool him one bit.

Haylee spun on her foot and moved out to the courtyard. She was on the verge of crying. No one has ever cared about her enough to actually pull her up and say 'I'm here for you'. Callum followed the younger officer out to an area car and walked around to the driver's seat "I assume you're driving then" Haylee rolled her eyes and pulled open the passenger side door.  
"It would explain why I'm climbing into the driver's seat Haylee" Callum sarcastically smiled.  
Haylee refrained from letting out a groan "So, as for my earlier question. What's happened with the assault?" she asked, sliding into the passenger seat and slamming the door closed behind her.

Callum turned on the ignition and drove out of the courtyard and out to the street "As far as I know, uniform last night got a call out to the address and when they arrived a woman was pretty badly beaten". Haylee raised her eyebrows "Where is she now?" She looked out the window as they stopped at a red light. "Saint Hughes" Callum replied, watching Haylee's movements from the corner of his eye "You okay?" He asked.  
Haylee rolled her eyes "The next time you ask me that serge, I'm gonna start throwing punches" She knew she has only known him for a day. But she felt comfortable saying stuff like this too him "I know someone who lives in Bryntview Street. That's all"  
"Well, the chances of it being your friend. Are a million to one" Callum reassured the young officer. Haylee looked over at her sergeant "Thanks serge" She smiled softly. Callum nodded and pulled into the hospital car park "Ready?" He asked, turning off the ignition and climbing out the car. Haylee sighed and followed suit.

Walking through the automatic doors and up to a pretty red haired woman who gave Callum an approving look "Can I help you?" She asked in an overly cheery tone. Callum nodded "Uh, we're looking for a Sasha McGregor" He asked. The nurse pointed to a long line of drawn curtains "Number 3" She smiled.  
Haylee began to walk towards the booth, pulling back the curtains just enough for her and Callum to enter. She nearly choked as she saw the blonde haired girl sitting in the bed. Her right eye was swollen so bad she couldn't open it, a large bruise forming on her cheek, stitches across her forehead and two black eyes saying that she had a broken nose. If Haylee didn't see those blue eyes, she never would have believed who it was. "Sasha?" Haylee asked bemused. Callum entered the booth "Hi. I'm sergeant Stone and this is PC Starr. Are you okay to talk about what happened?" He asked in a soft voice. Sasha shook her head "I just want to talk to PC Starr"

Callum nodded "If you're sure. I'll just be out in the waiting room" He threw one last smile at Sasha and left Haylee with the blonde haired girl.

Haylee sat on the chair "So. What happened this time Sash? Didn't he get his hit?" She accused to her friend. Sasha's blue eyes welled up with tears "He doesn't mean it Hay. You know that. He provides for both me and Maddie. He's a good man"  
Shaking her head, Haylee gave a scoff "Listen. Sash. You're terrified of him…" Haylee leant back in her seat "…You're only staying with him because of the money. Right?"  
Sasha let out a choked sob "Please Haylee. I don't want to press charges. Just throw this one under the mat. Please" Her eyes were pleading. Haylee looked down "What am I going to tell my sergeant?" She asked in a small voice.

Sasha shrugged "Anything. Haylee. Remember what Derrick did for you. You owe him. You owe both of us" She bribed her friend. Haylee stood up, a tear falling down her cheek. Wiping it away, Haylee moved towards the end of the bed "I can't. I need to tell my sergeant what's happening". Sasha laughed, wincing slightly "That's a bit rich coming from you"  
Haylee moved towards the curtain "Who are you staying with?" She asked. Sasha looked away.  
"Home. Okay. Listen, Sasha. I can't force you to press charges; I can't force you to leave Derrick. But I will be here to catch you when you fall" And with that, she walked out to her awaiting sergeant. Callum stood upon hearing Haylee walk over to him "So?" He asked.

Haylee refused to make eye contact "She won't make a statement" She offered. Callum nodded "Did you push hard enough?" He asked. Haylee nodded "Yep. As hard as I could. She's too scared of him" She held her head up high as she walked out the two doors and out to the car park.

Haylee sat at the canteen, a cup on tea placed in front of her and a berry muffin placed to her right. She looked up as someone sat down across from her. Callum stared at his new PC "Something you want to tell me PC Starr?" He asked her. Hoping that she would open up .Shaking her head, Haylee took a sip from her cup "No not really no" She lied. Callum reached into his pocket and pulled out numerous white A4 pieces of paper.  
"Why didn't you tell me that the girl in the hospital was your friend?" He unfolded the paper and slid them across the table. Everything about her life was there. How she was in foster care from the age of 10 to the age of 16, how her mum was a drug addict, how her father just walked out on her. .

Haylee scoffed and threw the paper back at him "What are you doing going through my files?" She asked, leaning back in her chair. Callum knew she was putting up her defences. In the two days he'd known her, he knew that's what she does when she's scared.

"Haylee, I'm just trying to help you. I know you're not okay after seeing Daniel last night. I want you to talk to me…" Callum began. Haylee stood up from her seat and pushed in the plastic blue chair "With all due respect. I don't need someone to talk to. Especially someone I just met yesterday" She huffed, spinning on her heel and walking out of the canteen. Leaving Callum behind her.

Letting out a long sigh, Callum reached up and ran a hand over his face. He leant back in his chair and fingered the pieces of paper. "Everything alright serge?" A perky voice asked from behind him. Callum looked over his shoulder to see PC Sally Armstrong walking over to him. Callum turned back around and absently nodded "Yeah…I'm fine". Sally didn't look convinced, but didn't push on. She gave him a small smile then walked away, leaving her sergeant to reach into his pocket and pull out another sheet of paper.  
He rang around Haylee's foster families. Most answered with 'What has she done this time?' or an 'I want nothing to do with her'. But one woman, Haylee's 'aunt' gave Callum a single address just outside of Sun Hill and a name.

Callum walked down the walkway of a small, run down, block of apartments. He didn't know why he was doing this. Tracing back Haylee's past. But there was something about her that made him want to know why she was so withdrawn when it came to talking about personal issues.  
Knocking on the trashy red door, Callum stood back and waited. He listened as he heard a little girl calling out for her mum.  
A plump woman with long dark curly hair opened the door "You must be sergeant Stone" She assumed. Callum smiled and held out his hand. Noticing the little girl with brunette hair standing behind the woman's legs "I assume you're Janette" He greeted the older woman.

"That's right. And this is Amy. Amy, this is Sergeant Callum Stone. He's here to talk about Haylee" Janette picked up the child and cradled her in her arms. She moved away to let Callum in "Excuse the mess. This one has been keeping me a little busy"

Callum smiled "It's okay. I won't be too long. What can you tell me about Haylee?" He asked. A part of him wanted to know, but there was also a small part of him that didn't want to know what his PC's life was like before Sun Hill.

Janette placed Amy by her toys and moved to the kitchen, Callum following behind "Well, Haylee was a bit of a trouble maker…"  
Callum noticed a handsome man leaning against the bench "Simon Groves" He introduced himself to Callum "And a bit is an understatement"

"As I was saying…" Janette threw a look at the younger man as she placed the kettle on "…Haylee was a good person. She just didn't know how to show it. But the day she was assaulted by that man, I saw all trust of men fall out of her eyes. She was a broken child. Then she got pregnant at 15 and…." Janette drifted off as she saw the look of disbelief on Callum's face "You didn't know she had a child?"  
"No. I didn't" Callum stated. Janette nodded once and walked into the lounge, motioning for Callum to follow her. Callum saw Amy playing with two dolls "Haylee's four year old daughter. She lives with us. Haylee….She couldn't cope with a child. Said she was too messed up in the head to be a responsible parent. We all knew she was wrong"

Callum stayed silent, just watching the little girl play "Thank you. Janette. For telling me this" He suddenly spoke up.  
Janette smiled and followed Callum towards the front door "Oh. By the way. What is Haylee doing for herself these days? Please don't tell me she's taken up a life of drugs and crime"  
Letting a smile cross his face, Callum shook his head "Quite the opposite actually. She's one of the best police officers in my relief"  
He swore he saw Janette choke "She's a police officer?"  
"Yeah" Callum bid his farewell to Simon, Janette and baby Amy. He made his way back down to the area car.

He needed to let Haylee know that there was more then one person in the world who cared about her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Please read and review as I absolutely love them. But no flames please…They're really bitchy. XD.  
Thank you so much to Nadine who read over this and made sure it all made sense.  


"_**Love of my life,  
my soul mate…  
You're my best friend.  
Part of me, like breathing…  
Now half of me is left.  
I don't know anything….  
At all.  
Who am I to say…  
You love me?  
I don't know anything….  
At all.  
And who am I to say…  
You need me?" **_Who__am I to say- Hope._****_

**5 Months Later……..**

_****_

The winter wind blew her hair into knots as she walked to work.  
She wrapped her grey coat tighter over her curvy frame. Her mind drifted to the one person she was looking forward to seeing the most.  
_Callum._  
Haylee smiled to herself as she let out a long sigh. The relationship between her and her sergeant had taken a strangely weird turn. Like they understand each other more. Then there was the trust thing. The trust was there. Just not very much of it. Just like the chemistry between them was there. It wasn't her imagination, but neither of them was going to go lay their heart on the line again, just to get it sliced in half later on down the track.

"God its cold out there" Haylee exclaimed as she walked into reception "Morning Nathaniel" She greeted PC Nate Roberts who smiled at her. Nate's natural flirting always put her at ease. Made her feel wanted. Even if it's not the man she wanted it to be. She could always dream "Have a nice night Miss Haylee?" He flirted as Haylee buzzed herself and him through to the inside of the building.  
"Yes thank you. And how was that chick you left with last night….What was her name?" Haylee scratched her head as she tried to remember. They reached the girls change rooms "Chantelle!" She bounced, leaning against the wall. Nate placed an arm next to her and leaned over the top of Haylee. It was one of the things they did. It always started rumours about the two of them, but they didn't care. Nate had to much respect for Haylee to try anything on her, and sergeant Stone will kill him even if he did.  
"Complete nutter" Nate said simply. Haylee raised her eyebrows "That bad?" She giggled.  
Nate looked wistfully at the ceiling "She started going on about how, everyone was all related somehow. And if you look far enough back…" Haylee pulled a face "Eww" She stated.  
Nate nodded in agreement "I know how to pick 'em hey" He pushed himself off the wall and waved his goodbye to Haylee.  
Haylee laughed and walked into the change rooms. Still laughing as she got changed into her uniform. _**  
**_

She emerged out of the change room around half an hour later, having trouble tightening up her already tight belt.  
"PC Starr" Callum's voice rang out in her ears. Haylee let a smile cross her glossed lips. Her grey eyes sparkling, letting the world know she was ready for what was about to come her way "Yes serge?" She turned to face the older man. His face was twisted, eyes full of rage.

Haylee knew she had pissed him off yesterday when she refused to obey his orders of 'Haylee, whatever you do, do not, under any circumstances, walk up to that roof. Got it?'. There was a man with a gun up there, and when she saw a child around the age of eight walk up there, she couldn't help but think screw the rules. And she did just that, running after the child and almost getting shot by the gun man.

She got a severe dressing down by DS Max Carter and Superintendent John Heaton, but left before Callum had gotten his turn.  
"I want a word" Callum ordered, seeing how Haylee wasn't on patrol this morning, and she would just be hanging around the canteen with PC Ryder. Haylee shrugged, she wanted Callum to know she wasn't afraid to butt heads with him. No matter what the consequences "Sorry serge. I have paper work to do so…Maybe later" She went to move past him but he placed his arm out to stop her.

"No. When I say I want a word PC Starr. I mean, I want a word" Callum roughly stated. Haylee felt as if she should shrink down in his glare like so many officers had done before her, but she was too strong to be scared of Callum. If she could face up to Daniel, watch him kill her best friend, then she could face up to her sergeants wrath "Okay" She followed him to his office where he waited for her to enter and slammed the door.

He paced his office as Haylee stood with her hands clenched behind her back and her legs spread apart. Running a hand over his face, he turned to the nineteen year old "What the hell were you thinking yesterday?" He roared. Haylee flinched as Callum got right into her face.  
She knew not to answer, if she did, her emotions may betray her. Haylee knew Callum had feelings for her, knew he would do anything to protect her, but seeing how hurt and disappointed he was in her now; it broke her heart.  
"Well?" He continued.  
Haylee lifted her head to face him "I was thinking about saving that little girl. She had no idea what her father was doing! Only that he was there" She said as calmly as she could.  
"I could have your badge for this PC Starr" He stated, taking a step back and sitting on his desk.  
He stared at Haylee for a moment. He noticed how her eyes refused to look at him; how her lips were glossed with an apricot coloured lip balm. How her acne was slightly red.  
He also watched as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her warrant card and held it out to him.

"So have it" She said quietly. The black leather card turning cold in her palm. Callum just stared at her with a disbelieving look. He couldn't believe that she was saying this "Does your job mean that much to you, that you would quit at the drop of a hat?" He asked her. Sliding off his desk and walking over to her.  
Haylee shook her head "This job means everything to me. I worked so hard to get here. Fought against everything that was holding me back. But that was only because I thought I'd be helping people. Not letting an eight year old get shot by her father. And when I did save her, I get my ass kicked" She threw her badge onto her sergeants desk and resumed her posture "May I go now sir"

Callum wanted to say no, explain to her what he had found out about her by visiting her foster parents. But the look on her face told him not to bring it up. So instead he reached over to his desk, picked up her warrant card, and placed it back in her hand. Closing her fingers around it "I don't ever want you to give me that card back. Got it?" He warned her.  
Haylee nodded and quickly walked out the office

Her face was hot and tired, not getting much sleep the previous night as she had gone clubbing with Nate.  
"Hey Haylee" PC Sally Armstrong smiled at the younger woman.

Haylee gave a groan and continued walking down the carpeted corridors.  
"That bad huh?" Sally guessed as she fell into pace with Haylee.  
Nodding, Haylee pushed open the door to all the computers. PC Ben Gayle and Millie Brown sat at two separate computers and she placed herself down in one furthest from the door "You could say that Sal" She mumbled, pulling up a blank page and pulling out her notepad from her pocket.  
"What did he say?" Sally's voice had dropped as she bent down next to her friend.

"Nothing really. Just, the tone...." Haylee drifted off as she noticed Ben and Millie looking up at her. The younger girl pulled a 'What are you looking at' face and looked back at her computer.  
Sally patted Haylee's back and stood up "Don't worry about him hey. He was just worried about you. I mean, you should have seen his face when that guy pulled the trigger and nearly hit you yesterday" She smiled a knowing smile and walked out the large room.  
Haylee shook her head and looked back over at Millie and Ben and rolled her eyes "What the hell are you looking at? Honestly" She asked them.  
Millie quickly looked back at her computer. Haylee assumed Max told her what had happened, since they were seeing each other and all.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I still don't own anything you recognise. Please read and review as they are love. XXX**

"_**I've crossed the deserts for miles,  
Swam water for time,  
Searching places to find,  
A piece of something to call,  
Mine.  
(I'm coming)  
A piece of something to call,  
Mine.  
(I'm coming. Coming closer to you)  
Ran along many shores,  
Walked through many doors.  
The place where I wanna be,  
In the place I can call,  
Mine.  
(I'm coming)  
Is the place I can call,**_

_**Mine  
(I'm coming. Coming closer to you)" **_Pure Shores- All Saints.

"Sierra Oscar to all units. Disturbance at 781 Bryntview Street. Any available units please attend" Haylee's radio crackled to life with a familiar address. "Sasha" She exclaimed as she shot up and ran out the door, holding her radio up to her mouth "Sierra Oscar from 273. All received" She sprinted as fast as she could out to the courtyard where Sergeant Stone was talking to PC Leon Taylor.  
"I'll drive" She called out to him as he walked over to an area car and went to climb into the driver's seat.

Callum nodded and moved aside so Haylee could drive. He looked over at her and noticed tears were forming in her eyes.  
"You sure you don't want me to drive Haylee?" He asked her. The younger woman nodded as she placed the keys in the ignition, speeding out of the courtyard with the sirens blearing.  
"Is this your friend?" He asked her, watching her movements. She looked like a professional race car driver the way she was calmly shifting the car from gear to gear, how she was speeding around Sun Hill like it was a regular occurrence for her. Which it pretty much was "Yeah. The girl in the hospital" She didn't take her grey eyes off the road as she narrowly avoided crashing into the back of a blue Vauxhall "Nice driving" Callum commented.

Haylee smiled to herself and pulled into Bryntview Street, the car skidding to a halt out the front of Sasha's house.  
Without even bothering to take the keys out of the car, Haylee slammed open the door and ran up the front porch steps "Sasha" She called out as she slammed her fist on the front door.  
No answer.  
"Sasha" She continued to call.  
Callum reached her and motioned to step back. He raised his foot and almost kicked the door off its hinges.  
The two officers went in search for Haylee's friend.  
"Sash?" Haylee called, walking up the stairs with her asp drawn by her shoulder.

"Haylee down here" Callum's voice called out from the kitchen.  
Haylee turned around and ran back down the stairs. Her heart stopped as she saw Sasha bruised and bloody on the floor. Her blonde hair tangled and torn out.  
"Haylee. Call and ambulance" Callum ordered. Haylee shook herself out of her trance and called for an ambulance.

Once that was done, Haylee noticed a note on the round kitchen table. Walking over to it, she looked at the envelope.  
_PC Haylee Starr.  
_Haylee swallowed deeply and quickly placed it in her pocket before Callum could see.  
The sound of sirens notified the officers that the ambulance was there "Okay Haylee. Does Sasha have a boyfriend or housemate?" Callum asked as the paramedics moved past them and walked over to Sasha.  
"Um…Ye…Yeah. Derrick Summers. She also has a fifteen year old daughter named Maddie. She should be at school" Haylee stated, watching as Sasha was loaded up onto a trolley and wheeled off into the ambulance.

Callum noticed that Haylee had a look of guilt across her face. He knew the look because he wore it every day "What did the note say?" He asked her. Haylee was about to answer but DS Stuart Turner and newly promoted DC Will Fletcher walked over to them.  
"So what do we have here?" Stuart smiled suggestively at Haylee, who rolled her eyes and looked over at Will.  
"Sasha McGregor. We got a report of a disturbance and we came here. Knocked but no one answered so I kicked down the door and we found Sasha on the ground. Looked like she had taken quite a kicking" Callum explained.

Stuart nodded and placed his hands on his hips "I want you and Haylee to do some door knocking. See if anyone saw anything" He ordered.  
Haylee raised her eyebrows at Will and followed Callum out the house.  
"Are you going to tell me what the note said?" He asked once they were out of ear shot. Looking around, he saw that numerous neighbours had come out their houses for a quick look.  
Haylee shook her head "What note?" She played stupid. She couldn't let Callum know that Daniel had obviously been to Sasha's house and beaten the holy hell out of her.  
"The note on the table. I'm not stupid Haylee. I saw it there" He stated as they walked over to some young girls a bit older then Haylee, but obviously had the same taste in men as her since they were having eye sex with Callum.

"I…Look. I haven't had a chance to look at it yet okay. I just…I think this is my fault" Haylee placed the side of her head in her hands. Callum looked confused "Why would you think that?" He wanted her to open up to him, tell him what he has been so desperate to tell her.  
"Because. It's Daniel. I can feel it. He's done this to her. Derrick hasn't been home for the past few weeks to do this to her so it could only be Daniel" She stated. Callum paused her out the front of the girl's front gate "It might not be him Haylee. It could just be an aggravated burg" He offered.  
Haylee gave Callum a look.  
"Yeah I don't believe that either" He smirked. His face suddenly turned serious "Can you talk to me when we get back to the station? About all this? The note?" He asked.  
Haylee slowly nodded and walked away to question the girls. Callum looked at her worriedly, then moved back across the road to the crime scene.

Haylee told Callum that she would talk to him. Tell him everything.  
_Alex._  
She pulled the white envelope out of her pocket. Her name written in a blue ballpoint pen. She was almost too scared to open it, to find out what torment was written in the words.  
Her shaky hands turned the envelope over and slowly lifted the flap. A sheet of folded lined paper was inside. No one was in the change rooms thank god. So they couldn't see her usually calm colleague shaking all over the place.

Taking out the paper, she closed her eyes and carefully unfolded it. Writing lined the page, row for row. Neat, cursive writing.  
_His writing.  
_She had been right. Daniel had done this to Sasha.

Haylee,  
I told you that sooner or later you would be mine.  
And with no one left, you will have no one else to turn to but me.  
Didn't you get it? All those times I called you. When Alex tried to come between us.  
You never loved him. Not as much as you really love me.  
I need you, I crave you. When I found out about Sasha, how it was her who made you move to Sun Hill. I couldn't let her get away with that.  
We need each other. I love you so much.  
And when Sergeant Stone is out the way. We can once again be together.  
Love you forever.  
Daniel

Haylee cringed at her stalkers words. Once again be together.  
They never were together to begin with.  
Standing up, Haylee decided to finally take control of her life, to stop living in fear.  
She took the note to her sergeant.  
"Knock, knock" She smiled at her sergeant who was sitting at his desk filling out something.  
He looked up and smiled at her. A pang of some weird feeling opened up in her stomach and rushed through her body. She cautiously entered Callum's office.

"What's the matter?" Callum asked her once he noticed she was visibly paler. Haylee held out the note which Daniel had written to her. Callum took it from her and began to read it. His shoulders fell rigid, his face grew darker. He looked up at her "So he assaulted Sasha" This was more a statement then a question.  
"So he says" Haylee said quietly.  
Callum placed the note on his desk and walked over to his officer "What did he mean. When Alex came between us?"  
Haylee sat on a seat and let out a long sigh "Alex…Alex was the love of my life. He meant the world to me. Anyway, Daniel saw us together one night. I told Alex about him, and he'd said he would protect me. He did just that. Died doing it too" She refused to cry. She cried every night since Alex.

Callum's heart broke as he saw the pain and sadness behind Haylee's eyes. All he wanted to do was kiss the pain away. Tell her that no matter what, he'd be there for her "We need to take this up to CID. Maybe Stuart and Will can track down Daniel. Get him out of your life once and for all" He explained.  
Haylee nodded and stood up, her eyes were watery. Callum stared at her for a moment before pulling her into a hug.  
In the five months which they have known each other, not once has Callum let his emotions come to surface and show his affection towards her.  
She clung on to her sergeant's shirt and buried her face in his chest. All Callum could do was place his chin upon her head and rub her back. He hated seeing her in pain. And would do anything to get rid of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I still don't own anything you recognise. Please read and review as they are love. XXX**

"_**Somewhere in the back of my mind.  
Secretly I know you will find.  
Me amongst the blushing and glow.  
Deep beyond the things that I show.  
Mystery's a beautiful thing.**_

_**What a gift a woman can bring.  
Never let it out just like that.  
Let him slowly figure it out…"  
**_Denial- Sugababes._**  
**_

Haylee and Callum pushed open the doors to CID and walked over to DS Stuart Turner. Callum threw Haylee a reassuring smile, letting her know that she's doing the right thing.  
Upon noticing Stuart, Haylee touched his shoulder which made him spin around and smile at her "Haylee, how are you feeling today? Didn't look to good yesterday" He stated.  
Haylee shrugged and handed over the envelope "This was found at the crime scene this morning" She knew she shouldn't have said that by the way Callum had noticeably stiffened beside her.  
Stuart nodded and took the envelope, pulling it open and reading the contents.  
He read the letter, and then looked up at Haylee; who had her hands in her pockets, nervously fingering the rubber gloves which were present.  
"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" Stuart asked her, his eyes full of rage. Haylee swallowed deeply, she knew she was in for it now. Callum, she could deal with, but Stuart…

"I don't know serge" She mumbled, her eyes averting to her black polished shoes. Callum could see she was about to get a tearing down. So he decided to step in "I told her not to show you the letter. Not until we knew for sure what was in it" He told the olive skinned man.  
Stuart turned to Callum "So you knew about this and you didn't think to tell me? This is a very serious investigation. And thanks to you two clowns, you may have just ruined it. So thank you" He turned around and stormed back to his desk.  
Haylee looked up at Callum who just shrugged and spun on his heel to walk out. The brunette watched as her sergeant pushed open the doors of CID and gave chase after him.  
"Hey, serge" She called out after him, the laces of her shoes finally coming undone.  
Callum turned around and faced the nineteen year old "Yeah?" He asked. He noticed she had a look of confusion spread across her face.  
"Why…Why did you stick up for me in there? I mean, I was all ready to take on DS Turner but you took the rap" Haylee said a little more quietly as PC Millie Brown and Mel Ryder walked past. Throwing smiles at their colleagues.  
Callum nodded and looked down. He wasn't ready to let Haylee get in more trouble with her superiors then she was already in "Because it's what colleagues do right? Stick up for each other when they need it" Callum stated, slowly turning around and walking through the glass doors which led out to reception. So Haylee assumed they had foot patrol. Again.  
Haylee shook her head and once again ran after him "But no. You don't have to. You don't have to stick up for me. I mean. I could have handled it myself. I always do" She stated as they left the building and braced themselves against the cold winter winds.

Callum nodded in agreement "I know you could have handled him yourself. You handled yourself against Daniel and this job every day. So why not your egotistical sergeant? Because I knew if you argued with him, you would have been brought up in front of Heaton again. And most likely have been fired. I told you, I don't want to see that warrant card on my desk ever again"  
Haylee knew not to argue with Callum. Not to ask questions when he sticks up for you. Sally had told her that her second week. When they were paired with one another and sergeant Stone had somehow came into the conversation.  
"But what if I wanted to argue. Get fired and such?" She mocked, wincing as a car drove past. Casually getting the end of her black pants wet "Damn car. Damn, stupid puddles" She mumbled as she jumped away from the curb.

Letting out a small laugh, Callum shook his head "Because _PC_ Starr, I know you. And I know you love this job way too much to put it in jeopardy" He watched as a bunch of kids, around fifteen-sixteen, The age which he knew should be at school on a Thursday, run away from a store with the shop keeper not too far behind.  
"Well there we are then" Haylee smiled as she and her sergeant ran towards the shop.  
Callum continued to chase the kids while Haylee stood back and spoke to the shop assistant.  
"Okay, so what happened here?" She asked the aging man who was panting. The man placed his hands on his knees and pointed to the direction of where the kids had ran off in "They…They stole my money" He panted.  
Haylee took out her notepad and began to write this down "Okay. So how much money sir?" She brushed her fringe out of her eyes and looked worriedly at the old man "Do you want me to call you an ambulance sir?" She asked.

The man shook his head "All I care about is getting that money back. Four thousand pounds they stole from me" He stood upright again, his breathing returning to normal.  
Haylee spun around to see Callum returning with a kid in a bright green hoddie, holding the kid by his arm "Found this one hiding inside one of the bins in the alley just over there" He pointed to where there was a gap in two tall buildings.  
Pulling a face, Haylee raised her eyebrows "Eww" She stated before turning back to the man as Callum called for an area car to come pick them up.  
"Sorry, what's your name Mr.…?" She drifted off and motioned for the man to finish the sentence off for her.  
"Anderson. Norman Anderson. And that young man…" He pointed to the youth who Callum was holding "…Stole my money" He accused.

"I stole nuffen of yours old man" The kid spat out as he struggled against Callum.  
Callum rolled his eyes and gripped the kid harder "Show some respect. Did you steal his money?" He questioned.  
The kid shook his head and threw himself down to the ground, almost dragging Callum with him "Why would I want his money? I have my own" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few hundred pounds in notes.  
Haylee looked between Norman and the kid "Where'd you get the money?" She asked the kid who was now being pulled up by Callum.  
"Saved it" He stated.  
Haylee nodded "Sure you did. And what has made you stop saving now?" She walked over to the kid. Her voice full of authority. Callum smiled to himself. She had come a long way from the shy teenager he had met those few months ago.  
"Dunno. Mum needed some stuff and she asked me to come to the store and get it. Then this old geezer came out and started chasing me. Saying we stole his money and shit"

Haylee sighed and turned to Norman "Do you want to press charges?" She asked him. Norman seemed to think about this for a moment "No. Let the kid go. I could be mistaking him for another kid. I don't know. Its old age you see"  
Letting out a small laugh, Haylee nodded as Callum let the kid go "Okay. We're going to take you home back to your mum. Where do you live?" Callum asked.  
The kid looked down "Garner Estate. Flat 491" He mumbled to the ground. Haylee nodded and smiled as the area car pulled up and Nate rolled down his window "Need a lift?" He smirked.  
Callum opened the back door and climbed in, the kid following after.  
"It would be nice. Garner Estate please chauffeur" She smiled, climbing in beside the kid and slamming the door shut behind her.

Haylee looked curiously at the kid "What's your name anyway mate?" She asked.  
"I'm not your mate love" The kid bit back.  
Biting her bottom lip, Haylee retorted "And I'm not your love, mate" She bit back.  
The kid smiled "It's Craig. Craig Wilson" He introduced himself.  
Nate laughed as Ben pulled over on the side of the road out the front of the entrance to the estate "Final destination" He laughed.  
"I love that movie" Haylee stated as she pushed open the car door and climbed out. Callum and the kid following soon after "Thank you boys" She grinned. Nate grinned back "Anytime Hay" And Ben pulled off the curb and sped away.

Walking up to flat 491, Haylee couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the kid.  
Growing up in the Garner Estate couldn't have been easy. It had the reputation on being one of the roughest estates in London.  
Callum walked beside them, his eyes focusing on the concrete pathway ahead of him. Each deep green door they passed, the golden numbers began to lower.  
495, 494,493,492,491.

Arriving at their destination, Craig pulled out his key which was tied to a blue lariat.  
"I think mum's asleep. So please be quiet" He pointed out as he placed the key in the key hole.  
The second the door opened, a strong smell of smoke and stale alcohol blasted through Haylee's nose. She repressed the urge to gag as she, Callum and Craig entered.  
A lady, around 40, was lying on the couch. A cigarette hanging out of her mouth and her hair tied into a sharp pony tail. The rings around her eyes were shaded a deep purple colour. Her skin looking like she hadn't seen sunlight in weeks.  
"Mum" Craig carefully approached his mother who sat up and looked at her son. Then too Haylee and Callum.  
She threw her son a disgusted look "What are you doin' bringing coppers around here?" She snarled at him.  
Craig had visibly shrunken back "Sorry. They just wanted to bring me home. I was getting you milk and all that and an old guy chased me out. Saying I stole his money. Which I didn't. And when the coppers came, I told them what was happening and they brought me home" He explained to the woman who was now sitting upright.

Callum took off his hat and nodded "I'm sergeant Stone and this is PC Starr. Can we have your name please?" He asked politely. Well, as politely he could without yelling at the woman in front of him for keeping her son in such putrid conditions.  
The lady stood up "I'm Laura Donovan. And I would appreciate it if you would leave" She ordered, attempting to glare down the younger man.  
Haylee nodded "Sure. You keep out of trouble now yeah?" She told Craig who nodded at her. His deep brown eyes pleading for help.  
She regretted to leave him there, to live in a house where she was sure he hadn't had a decent meal. Or if there was even food in the cupboards.  
"Yeah" Craig mumbled as he followed Haylee and Callum outside.  
Turning to face the teenager, Haylee pulled out one of her index cards "You call me. Day or night if you need me. Got it?" She handed it to him which he took gratefully. He smiled at her and closed the door.

Haylee turned around and walked back down the concrete pathway "Why did you do that? It's not our job to babysit Haylee" Callum stated as he matched her pace.  
Shrugging, Haylee let out a long sigh and looked at her sergeant "I can relate to what he's going through. That's all. And I just said to call me if he needs anything"  
"And I get that you're doing your job…." Callum started.  
"It's not just that though serge. It's the whole 'You grow up with no one around to help, and you're supposed to grow up a crim'. I think he has more potential than that. He's doing it pretty rough"

Callum stopped and stared at her for a moment "You grew up in a house full of drug addicts and foster homes and you turned out okay" He pointed out, then continued to walk.  
Haylee scoffed "Yeah, but I'm a little twisted don't you think?" She smirked at him. Callum furrowed his eyebrows at this. He knew she was right. She made inappropriate jokes about murder victims. Has a policy of 'if you can give it you can take it'. So yeah. She was a little twisted.  
"Don't you think I am?" He asked her.  
Haylee nodded "You bet I do. And yet you still manage to pass the psych test every year" She exclaimed, dramatically throwing her arms in the air.  
Her sergeant let out a laugh from beside her "I bribe the examiners" He lied.

Haylee blew this off "Meh. Because everyone does it" She wanted to tell him that she knew he was twisted, broken, torn apart. To tell him that she knew about him and PC Emma Keene.  
How he was falling for her.  
Only to have her die in a bomb explosion.  
How he took his rage out on anything and everything which crossed his path.  
Station gossip does that.  
"So where to now serge?" She sighed as another gust of wind blew her fringe around her face. She looked deadpanned as she failed to blow her fringe out of her grey eyes.  
Callum smiled and reached over to brush it out of her eyes for her. He swallowed the deep lump in his throat and quickly removed his hand. The younger officer looked up at him. Their eyes locking for a moment.  
"We should…" Haylee drifted off as she pointed in the direction of the small tunnel. Callum felt his breath being caught.

He quickly shook it off and looked away "Yeah. Defiantly" He mumbled, turning away and walking ahead of Haylee.  
Shaking her head, the brunette officer looked down. Her cheeks flushing a deep red colour.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Still not owning anything…  
This is the first chapter I have actually written at school….English is lame. XXD**

please read and review as they are love. XXX

_**"Two o'clock and I wish that I was sleeping.  
You're in my head like a song on the radio.  
All I know is I gotta get next to you.  
Sitting here turning minutes into hours.  
To find the nerve just to call you on the telephone.  
'Cause you don't know that I gotta get next to you.  
Maybe we're friends.  
Maybe we're more.  
Maybe it's just my imagination.  
But I see you stare just a little too long.  
And it makes me start to wonder.  
So baby.  
Call me crazy.  
But Think you feel it too.  
Baby I.  
Baby I.  
Just gotta get next to you"  
**_Next to you- Jordin Sparks.

Haylee couldn't help the sinking feeling in her stomach as she remembered that Callum knew about her past. About her drug addicted mum, about her life in foster homes. About Daniel.  
She felt as if he was treating her differently, like she was someone different to who he first met. She was the same person, just now he knew most of her secrets.  
"Haylee" Inspector Weston called out as Haylee walked past her office, her head bowed in thought.  
Once she had heard her name, Haylee's head shot up and she looked at her inspector. Re-tracing her steps, she poked her head through the doorway of the office "Yes ma'm?" She smiled at the older, beautiful woman.  
Rachel motioned for Haylee to enter her office which she did. Standing in front of her superior, Haylee spread her legs apart and her hands behind her back.  
"How are you doing?" Rachel asked, placing her hands on her desk.

Haylee wondered what her inspector was talking about "What do you mean how am I doing? I'm fine" She gave Rachel a reassuring smile to show she wasn't lying.  
"Well sergeant Stone came to me the other day expressing his concern about your performance on the beat" Rachel explained to the younger woman. Haylee now knew what Rachel was talking about. Callum must have noticed how she was still a bit upset about Daniel being back in town and beating her friend.  
"Like I said ma'm. I'm fine" Haylee motioned to the door "Can I go? I still have some things to do" She smiled softly.  
Rachel looked at her watch "Well it's almost knock off time anyway. Why don't you go down the pub with the relief and have a few drinks. You might relax" She smiled at Haylee.

The nineteen year old wanted to say that she could never relax. Not until Daniel was dead, or at very least, in jail "I think I may just do that" She smiled. Rachel nodded "Go have some fun. Let your hair down"  
Haylee turned around and walked out the office, bumping into Mel, Leon, Millie, Max and a few other officers which Haylee didn't know the names of "'Sup homebakes?" She grinned at the group.  
Leon laughed "About to head out for a few. Want to come?" He asked. Leon had taken quite a liking to Haylee. She was carefree and fun to be around. She made the job just that little bit more bearable.  
"Umm. If you let me get changed then yeah. Why not" She laughed. Haylee hadn't meant to go out tonight, she was going to go home and watch Eastenders repeats. Well maybe tomorrow night.  
Haylee spun around with a 'wait for me' and ran down the corridors to the change rooms.

…..:::::::::: :::::::……..

Callum was ready to go for a quiet drink by himself down at the Seven Bells. But, knowing his luck, the relief would most likely be there. Buttoning up the last few buttons of his black dress shirt, he sprayed on some deodorant and gave himself the once over in the mirror. He wasn't looking for a pick up, but if the opportunity arose, he wouldn't say no. Not tonight. Not when he had thoughts of her in his head.  
_Haylee.  
_

Walking out of the room, he somehow managed to bump into Haylee and some other members of the relief.  
He looked down at what the younger woman was wearing. Her brown hair falling slightly wavy just above her shoulders with a side fringe, a pink halter neck shirt which showed off her silver necklace of a pentagram. He knew she had it as he saw Inspector Weston tell her to take it off during work hours.

A pair of dark blue hipster jeans showed off a little flesh under her belly button. She finished the outfit off with a pair of black and grey peep toe high heels.  
"Hey serge" She smiled just that little too chirpy. Callum smiled at her "Where are you off too?" He asked.

Haylee nodded behind her "These chuckleheads think I should go partying tonight. So I am. But first I need to get really wasted and then go clubbing with Mel and Leon. You should come" She offered.  
Callum laughed "My clubbing days are long gone Haylee. I'm 36" He pointed out as he fell into pace with the brunette officer.  
"So? You're never too old to go clubbing serge" She gave him a small bump as they walked into the night air.  
Nodding, Haylee stood beside Callum and Leon as they waited for a cab. "Well I'll see you tomorrow then" Callum didn't know why he felt as if the breath was sucked from his lungs when Haylee's hair got blown back from her face. She looked beautiful to him. No matter what.

"Huh. Oh yeah. If I'm not that hung over. Leon, you wouldn't mind if I crash on your floor tonight?" Haylee smiled over at Leon who was placing his hands in his jacket pocket "Nah. You can pass out on my floor any day Hay" He joked.  
Callum laughed as he pulled out his car keys "If you need a lift you two, give me a call okay" He ordered as he looked at his two officers. He didn't want anything to happen to Haylee, not after everything.  
"Yes dad" The brunette officer smirked as the cab pulled into the station car park.

Callum grinned and watched as his officers climbed into the back of the cab "Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Haylee called out from the window.  
He wanted to reply that there was nothing she wouldn't do; but thought better of it "Goodnight Haylee" He laughed as the cab pulled away.  
Walking to his own car, he decided that maybe going out tonight wasn't the best idea. But then again, seeing Haylee in that outfit made him decide otherwise.

The music was thumping louder and louder, the alcohol finally taking effect. The colours of the lights flashing on the dance floor flashing blue, pink, yellow, green, orange, white and the occasional purple. Haylee sat up at the bar, her phone twirling between her fingers "Just call him already Hay. You know he feels the same" Mel called out from beside her. The music blaring over her voice.  
Haylee shook her head. It was one am. Callum would be asleep in bed. Having dreams of god only knows what.

"I can't call him Mel. He's my sergeant. And besides, I highly doubt he feels the same. He's a professional. Loves the job way to much" Haylee slurred a little bit. Mel laughed "We are so drunk" She giggled, sliding off the barstool.  
"We should go home. Get some sleep. We're up again in like…" Haylee looked at her watch "…Four hours" She mumbled, doing the same as Mel and sliding off the stool.  
Wrapping her arm around Haylee, Mel led the younger girl out the bar and into the cold morning air "I'm just going to go call a cab okay. Back in a second" Mel steadied herself for a second before walking over to the phone booth and dialling the number of the cab company.

Haylee wrapped her arms around her body, the morning air causing goosebumps on her skin.  
"Do you need a coat love?" A familiar voice asked, Haylee didn't register who it was until she turned around.  
No one else was outside.  
Just him and her.  
Sobering up imdeiently, Haylee began to back away "Stay away from me" She ordered Daniel who walked closer to her.  
Daniel smirked "You're coming with me" He stated, lunging forward and grabbing Haylee by her throat and holding a rag up to her face. Haylee struggled and let out a small scream as she fell to the ground. Darkness finally taking over her.

Mel returned to the place she left Haylee. Looking around, she noticed that the younger woman was no where to be seen.  
All she thought was that Haylee must have caught a cab without her, that was until she saw Haylee's necklace on the ground. Obviously been snapped from her neck.  
She began to panic as she pulled out her phone and dialled the one number she knew off by heart.  
After three rings, a groggy Callum answered "Hello?" He answered as he looked over at the busty red head lying next to him. She gave a small groan and rolled over.  
Mel breathed a partial sigh of relief "S-serge. It's Mel. S-something's happened" She stuttered, the alcohol in her body finally draining out.  
Callum sat up in bed, the blanket which was covering his chest falling off "Mel. What's happened?" He asked, imdeiently getting into police mode.  
"I-It's Haylee. S-she's gone. Someone's taken her Callum" Mel sobbed as she ran a hand over her face.  
His heart stopped in his chest. Climbing out of the bed, he dressed quickly in his jeans and shirt which he was wearing hours before.  
"Right. Where are you?" He asked, pulling on his shoes and turning on his bedroom light. Making the red head blink her eyes open.  
"I'm at the Q-bah. Please hurry" Mel pleaded.  
"Okay. Call 999 and explain the situation. I'll be down there as soon as I can"

Callum hung up his phone and picked up the woman's clothes and passed them to her "You need to go. I'll drop you off wherever. You just need to go"  
The girl sat up and pulled her bra and underwear on "What's happened?" She asked him, climbing out of the bed and pulling on the rest of her clothes.  
"Just, a friend of mine's in trouble" Callum stated, trying to make his appearance that little bit acceptable.  
The girl stood up and tied her hair into a pony tail "Is it that girl Haylee?" She asked softly.  
Callum just stared at his reflection for a second "Yeah" He moved away from his reflection and grabbed his keys.  
He needed to find Haylee. And fast.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own anything you recognise.  
Please read and review as they are love.**

"_**Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for.  
Does it take your breath away?  
And you feel yourself suffocating.  
Does the pain weigh up the price?  
And you look for a place to hide.  
Did someone make you hard inside?  
You're in ruins…" **_21 Guns- Green day.

****

Haylee woke to the room around her spinning. The urge to throw up was undeniably there. Alcohol and the smell of chloroform made her this way.  
Her hands were tied behind her back; feet bound in front of her, mouth gagged by duct tape.  
Remembering what was happening; her heart began to speed up in fear. Her breathing began to shallow out.  
Daniel made himself known to her as he moved forward and into her eyesight "Hi Haylee" He smiled to her, twirling a glistening silver blade between his fingers "I'll make you a deal okay. I un-gag you and un-tie you, and you stay where you are and not try anything. Otherwise, I'll have no other option then to plunge this knife into your chest" The look in his eyes told Haylee that he wasn't kidding. Nodding, she watched as Daniel walked around behind her and cut her hands free. Moving on to her feet then, finally, quickly stripping the tape from her mouth.

"What are you going to do with me?" Haylee asked as tears formed into her eyes. The reason why the love of her life was dead was standing right in front of her.  
Daniel shrugged and pulled Haylee to her feet "Not too sure yet. Although, I have been wanting to do this for quite a while" He pulled Haylee towards him and brought his lips down on hers with such force that she was positive that her lips are going to be bruised.  
Resisting the urge to gag, Haylee pulled away "Go screw yourself" She spat at him. Daniel laughed and turned away "Honey, I've been doing that every night since" He pulled the knife up to Haylee's arm and dug the blade into her pale skin. A scarlet liquid seeping out of the wound. Haylee let out a short hiss and instinctively brought her hand up to her arm.

"You tried to kill Sasha" She stated, observing her wound as the blood seeped between her fingers and down her arm.  
Daniel nodded "Tried but obviously failed as she is still alive" He wiped the blood of the blade on his black jeans.  
Wiping the blood on her pink shirt, Haylee heard the sound of a level crossing. She was near the train lines. That means she must be in the industrial estate "So you kill Alex, you attempt to kill Sasha…All this to get to me?" Haylee assumed as she closed her eyes and opened them again.  
Daniel grabbed her by her arms, his thumb pressing into her wound "Yeah. You never noticed me. Even when I called you, tipped you off about illegal activities, you still ignored me. So I'm going to hurt you in every way you hurt me" He raised his fist and brought it down hard on Haylee's cheek. She fell to the ground with a thump; tears were forming in her eyes.  
"Bang up job on that" She winced as her fingers touched her now bruising cheek. Haylee looked up at Daniel as he stood above her, the grey duct tape roll sitting neatly in his hand "You're going to wish you never ignored me PC Starr" He smiled as he bent over her and began to re-tie her arms and legs back together, placing one large strip of tape around her mouth which ran around her head.

Pushing her down, he began to tear at her clothes. Pulling them off bit by bit. Fear made Haylee freeze. Never in her life would she think that this was about to happen to her. But now it was. And no one knew where she was.

The flashing blue lights from the police cars bounced off the outside of the club.  
Several officers were already talking to a sobbing Mel as she leant against the hard, brick wall. Tears making their way down either side of her cheeks.  
Callum turned off the ignition and slammed his car door open. Swallowing deeply, he climbed out and closed his door, locking it behind him.  
"Mel!" He shouted to the younger woman as he jogged over to her.  
Mel's head shot up as soon as she heard her name "Oh my God serge" She breathed as she ran over to her sergeant and gave him a bone crushing hug "I am so sorry. I promised you I would look after her and I didn't" She sobbed into his chest.

Callum wrapped his own arms around the younger officer, his head spinning as he saw a few unrecognisable officers putting Haylee's necklace into a plastic evidence bag.  
"Excuse me" A scrawny looking man in uniform walked over to the pair. Not recognising him from Sun Hill, Callum assumed that he was from West End station.  
Breaking apart, Mel and Callum looked at the black haired officer "Yeah" Mel asked, wiping the tears from her cheeks.  
The officer pulled out his notepad "You knew the victim I believe?" He asked Mel, pulling out a pen and letting it hover above the pad.  
". She was my friend and colleague" Mel said as her voice slightly broke. Callum looked down sympathetically at his young officer, she and Haylee were good friends, not close, but good. He specifically asked her to look after Haylee, make sure she stayed safe and out of trouble. Mel must have only been gone a few minutes, and when she returned, Haylee was gone.  
The officer turned to Callum "And you are?" He asked a little bit snidely. Callum reached into his pocket and pulled out his leather warrant card and flashed it to him "Sergeant Callum Stone. Sun Hill. Haylee was one of my officers" He placed the card back in his pocket and looked around for a CCTV camera "Does any camera point to out here?" He continued to look around before looking back at the other officer who shrugged  
"You will need to talk to the manager. We haven't had the time to check for CCTV"

Refusing to let out a frustrated groan, Callum turned to Mel "Why don't you go home. I'm sure by day break Sun Hill will get this case and find Haylee" He promised. Mel nodded and sniffed "You think so?" She took in a deep breath as Callum threw her a smile "Haylee's a strong girl with a good head. We'll find her" His voice sounded a little unsure. From what he has found out, Daniel wasn't a safe person for Haylee to be around. She knew that. He knew that. Just no one else did.  
Piling Mel into a black cab, Callum slammed the door and watched as it pulled away.  
He pulled out his mobile, dialled Stuart's number, and held it up to her ear.  
"Hello?" The sleepy voice of DS Turner answered.  
Callum clenched his fist a few times before answering "Stuart, it's Stone. We think Daniel has Haylee" He explained.  
"What? When did this happen?" Stuart sounded more awake now.  
"About an hour ago. Mel and Haylee were out clubbing and when Mel went to call a cab. Haylee was abducted" Callum took a guess at the situation. There was no way Haylee would rip off her own necklace and disappear without telling Mel first.  
The sound of rustling on the other end reassured Callum that Stuart was up and getting changed "Alright. Meet me at the station. I'll call the DCI and the Superintendent and we'll get a brief together. We'll find her"  
Callum nodded to himself. He needed to hear the words from someone else, to make him feel as if they would find her. But then there was another feeling in the back of his head, one that he's been trying so hard to push away. The one which is telling him that by the time they find her, it'll be too late.

Haylee laid on the ground. Bruised, bloody and broken. The only item of clothing which remained on her body was the sky blue bra which her friend had brought her for her birthday. Her hands and feet were still bound; the iron taste of blood trickled in her mouth from her split lip. Once she had regained her composure, she had tried to fight Daniel off, which resulted in him getting mad and slicing into her skin a few times and punching her into unconsciousness. Which she welcomed gratefully.  
"So you're finally awake" Daniel laughed from a bench he was sitting at.  
Haylee tried to sit up; wincing as her body pressed into her broken rib "Apparently so" She wasn't going to show him that she was broken. That she was screaming out on the inside. Her body flaring up in pain on the outside.  
Daniel sat up and made his way over to her "I didn't like putting you into unconsciousness. But you wouldn't stop resisting. In the end, it was like I was Fucking a corpse"  
Haylee couldn't stop the response which came out of her mouth next "Because you do it so often, you must know what it feels like you sick…" She was cut off by Daniel throwing another punch to her face.

She fell back over. Her head slamming into the concrete behind her.  
Daniel walked over and picked up Haylee's shirt, Jeans and underwear "I untie you. You put the clothes back on. I tie you back up and you shut it" He ordered, throwing the clothes at the brunette woman.  
Haylee nodded and waited as Daniel pulled off the tape. Taking her clothes in her hands, she slowly and painfully pulled them back on.  
"You see. I really don't like my woman wearing nothing. Looking disgusting. Like sluts" He watched as Haylee pulled her clothes on.  
Haylee looked up at Daniel, her eyes full of rage "You're not going to get away with this" She stated as Daniel reached over and tied her back up.  
Laughing Daniel placed a kiss on her bruised and split lips "I think I just have. I'm going to have an air tight alibi for when your colleagues come looking for me"

…….:::::::::::::: :::::::::…….

DS Stuart Turner and DC Will Fletcher walked up the concrete stairs to a large, two story building.  
Knocking a few times, Will stood back with his sergeant. After a few moments, a man, around 20, answered the door. His blonde hair messed as if he had been sleeping. His pants hanging low around his waist, leaving his toned chest being revealed to the two detectives "Yeah?" He yawned, leaning up on his doorframe.  
Stuart and Will pulled out their warrant cards "DS Turner, DC Fletcher Sun Hill. I just want to talk to you about an abduction which happened at the Q-bah nightclub early this morning" Stuart explained.

The man crossed his arms over his bare chest and motioned for the two officers to continue "We were wondering if you saw anything or anyone suspicious around the club at around 1-1:30 this morning" Will asked, eying the man suspiciously and placing his hands in his black coat pockets.  
Shaking his head, the man clicked his tongue "Nope. I was in the club until closing" He shifted from foot to foot.  
Will continued to eye the man. Something was off about him. Like he was telling the truth, but not the whole truth. He decided he would do some digging when he got back to the nick.  
Stuart, on the other hand, seemed satisfied with the man's answer "Okay. Thank you for your time. If you think of anything else, don't hesitate to call" He smiled as he handed the other man a call card and turned to walk away back to the car.  
"He's lying" Will mumbled to his sergeant as they walked back down the stairs.  
Nodding, Stuart pulled out the keys "I noticed"


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own anything you recognise.  
Please read and review as they are love.**

"_**Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for.  
Does it take your breath away?  
And you feel yourself suffocating.  
Does the pain weigh up the price?  
And you look for a place to hide.  
Did someone make you hard inside?  
You're in ruins…" **_21 Guns- Green day.

****

Haylee woke to the room around her spinning. The urge to throw up was undeniably there. Alcohol and the smell of chloroform made her this way.  
Her hands were tied behind her back; feet bound in front of her, mouth gagged by duct tape.  
Remembering what was happening; her heart began to speed up in fear. Her breathing began to shallow out.  
Daniel made himself known to her as he moved forward and into her eyesight "Hi Haylee" He smiled to her, twirling a glistening silver blade between his fingers "I'll make you a deal okay. I un-gag you and un-tie you, and you stay where you are and not try anything. Otherwise, I'll have no other option then to plunge this knife into your chest" The look in his eyes told Haylee that he wasn't kidding. Nodding, she watched as Daniel walked around behind her and cut her hands free. Moving on to her feet then, finally, quickly stripping the tape from her mouth.

"What are you going to do with me?" Haylee asked as tears formed into her eyes. The reason why the love of her life was dead was standing right in front of her.  
Daniel shrugged and pulled Haylee to her feet "Not too sure yet. Although, I have been wanting to do this for quite a while" He pulled Haylee towards him and brought his lips down on hers with such force that she was positive that her lips are going to be bruised.  
Resisting the urge to gag, Haylee pulled away "Go screw yourself" She spat at him. Daniel laughed and turned away "Honey, I've been doing that every night since" He pulled the knife up to Haylee's arm and dug the blade into her pale skin. A scarlet liquid seeping out of the wound. Haylee let out a short hiss and instinctively brought her hand up to her arm.

"You tried to kill Sasha" She stated, observing her wound as the blood seeped between her fingers and down her arm.  
Daniel nodded "Tried but obviously failed as she is still alive" He wiped the blood of the blade on his black jeans.  
Wiping the blood on her pink shirt, Haylee heard the sound of a level crossing. She was near the train lines. That means she must be in the industrial estate "So you kill Alex, you attempt to kill Sasha…All this to get to me?" Haylee assumed as she closed her eyes and opened them again.  
Daniel grabbed her by her arms, his thumb pressing into her wound "Yeah. You never noticed me. Even when I called you, tipped you off about illegal activities, you still ignored me. So I'm going to hurt you in every way you hurt me" He raised his fist and brought it down hard on Haylee's cheek. She fell to the ground with a thump; tears were forming in her eyes.  
"Bang up job on that" She winced as her fingers touched her now bruising cheek. Haylee looked up at Daniel as he stood above her, the grey duct tape roll sitting neatly in his hand "You're going to wish you never ignored me PC Starr" He smiled as he bent over her and began to re-tie her arms and legs back together, placing one large strip of tape around her mouth which ran around her head.

Pushing her down, he began to tear at her clothes. Pulling them off bit by bit. Fear made Haylee freeze. Never in her life would she think that this was about to happen to her. But now it was. And no one knew where she was.

The flashing blue lights from the police cars bounced off the outside of the club.  
Several officers were already talking to a sobbing Mel as she leant against the hard, brick wall. Tears making their way down either side of her cheeks.  
Callum turned off the ignition and slammed his car door open. Swallowing deeply, he climbed out and closed his door, locking it behind him.  
"Mel!" He shouted to the younger woman as he jogged over to her.  
Mel's head shot up as soon as she heard her name "Oh my God serge" She breathed as she ran over to her sergeant and gave him a bone crushing hug "I am so sorry. I promised you I would look after her and I didn't" She sobbed into his chest.

Callum wrapped his own arms around the younger officer, his head spinning as he saw a few unrecognisable officers putting Haylee's necklace into a plastic evidence bag.  
"Excuse me" A scrawny looking man in uniform walked over to the pair. Not recognising him from Sun Hill, Callum assumed that he was from West End station.  
Breaking apart, Mel and Callum looked at the black haired officer "Yeah" Mel asked, wiping the tears from her cheeks.  
The officer pulled out his notepad "You knew the victim I believe?" He asked Mel, pulling out a pen and letting it hover above the pad.  
". She was my friend and colleague" Mel said as her voice slightly broke. Callum looked down sympathetically at his young officer, she and Haylee were good friends, not close, but good. He specifically asked her to look after Haylee, make sure she stayed safe and out of trouble. Mel must have only been gone a few minutes, and when she returned, Haylee was gone.  
The officer turned to Callum "And you are?" He asked a little bit snidely. Callum reached into his pocket and pulled out his leather warrant card and flashed it to him "Sergeant Callum Stone. Sun Hill. Haylee was one of my officers" He placed the card back in his pocket and looked around for a CCTV camera "Does any camera point to out here?" He continued to look around before looking back at the other officer who shrugged  
"You will need to talk to the manager. We haven't had the time to check for CCTV"

Refusing to let out a frustrated groan, Callum turned to Mel "Why don't you go home. I'm sure by day break Sun Hill will get this case and find Haylee" He promised. Mel nodded and sniffed "You think so?" She took in a deep breath as Callum threw her a smile "Haylee's a strong girl with a good head. We'll find her" His voice sounded a little unsure. From what he has found out, Daniel wasn't a safe person for Haylee to be around. She knew that. He knew that. Just no one else did.  
Piling Mel into a black cab, Callum slammed the door and watched as it pulled away.  
He pulled out his mobile, dialled Stuart's number, and held it up to her ear.  
"Hello?" The sleepy voice of DS Turner answered.  
Callum clenched his fist a few times before answering "Stuart, it's Stone. We think Daniel has Haylee" He explained.  
"What? When did this happen?" Stuart sounded more awake now.  
"About an hour ago. Mel and Haylee were out clubbing and when Mel went to call a cab. Haylee was abducted" Callum took a guess at the situation. There was no way Haylee would rip off her own necklace and disappear without telling Mel first.  
The sound of rustling on the other end reassured Callum that Stuart was up and getting changed "Alright. Meet me at the station. I'll call the DCI and the Superintendent and we'll get a brief together. We'll find her"  
Callum nodded to himself. He needed to hear the words from someone else, to make him feel as if they would find her. But then there was another feeling in the back of his head, one that he's been trying so hard to push away. The one which is telling him that by the time they find her, it'll be too late.

Haylee laid on the ground. Bruised, bloody and broken. The only item of clothing which remained on her body was the sky blue bra which her friend had brought her for her birthday. Her hands and feet were still bound; the iron taste of blood trickled in her mouth from her split lip. Once she had regained her composure, she had tried to fight Daniel off, which resulted in him getting mad and slicing into her skin a few times and punching her into unconsciousness. Which she welcomed gratefully.  
"So you're finally awake" Daniel laughed from a bench he was sitting at.  
Haylee tried to sit up; wincing as her body pressed into her broken rib "Apparently so" She wasn't going to show him that she was broken. That she was screaming out on the inside. Her body flaring up in pain on the outside.  
Daniel sat up and made his way over to her "I didn't like putting you into unconsciousness. But you wouldn't stop resisting. In the end, it was like I was Fucking a corpse"  
Haylee couldn't stop the response which came out of her mouth next "Because you do it so often, you must know what it feels like you sick…" She was cut off by Daniel throwing another punch to her face.

She fell back over. Her head slamming into the concrete behind her.  
Daniel walked over and picked up Haylee's shirt, Jeans and underwear "I untie you. You put the clothes back on. I tie you back up and you shut it" He ordered, throwing the clothes at the brunette woman.  
Haylee nodded and waited as Daniel pulled off the tape. Taking her clothes in her hands, she slowly and painfully pulled them back on.  
"You see. I really don't like my woman wearing nothing. Looking disgusting. Like sluts" He watched as Haylee pulled her clothes on.  
Haylee looked up at Daniel, her eyes full of rage "You're not going to get away with this" She stated as Daniel reached over and tied her back up.  
Laughing Daniel placed a kiss on her bruised and split lips "I think I just have. I'm going to have an air tight alibi for when your colleagues come looking for me"

…….:::::::::::::: :::::::::…….

DS Stuart Turner and DC Will Fletcher walked up the concrete stairs to a large, two story building.  
Knocking a few times, Will stood back with his sergeant. After a few moments, a man, around 20, answered the door. His blonde hair messed as if he had been sleeping. His pants hanging low around his waist, leaving his toned chest being revealed to the two detectives "Yeah?" He yawned, leaning up on his doorframe.  
Stuart and Will pulled out their warrant cards "DS Turner, DC Fletcher Sun Hill. I just want to talk to you about an abduction which happened at the Q-bah nightclub early this morning" Stuart explained.

The man crossed his arms over his bare chest and motioned for the two officers to continue "We were wondering if you saw anything or anyone suspicious around the club at around 1-1:30 this morning" Will asked, eying the man suspiciously and placing his hands in his black coat pockets.  
Shaking his head, the man clicked his tongue "Nope. I was in the club until closing" He shifted from foot to foot.  
Will continued to eye the man. Something was off about him. Like he was telling the truth, but not the whole truth. He decided he would do some digging when he got back to the nick.  
Stuart, on the other hand, seemed satisfied with the man's answer "Okay. Thank you for your time. If you think of anything else, don't hesitate to call" He smiled as he handed the other man a call card and turned to walk away back to the car.  
"He's lying" Will mumbled to his sergeant as they walked back down the stairs.  
Nodding, Stuart pulled out the keys "I noticed"


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own anything you recognise.  
Please read and review as they are love.**

"_**I couldn't tell you.  
Why she felt that way.  
She felt it.  
Everyday.  
Well I couldn't help her.  
I just watched her make.  
The same mistakes again.  
What's wrong what's wrong now?  
Too many too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs.  
Where she belongs" **_Nobody's Home- Avril Lavigne.

Will pushed open the doors of CID and walked straight to his desk.  
Pulling up crimmit, he typed in the name Eric Johnston. The man he had visited just half an hour ago.  
As he waited for the results to come up, he saw Callum walk into the office with a glum look in his face. On his deeper face, not the one which was showing to everyone else. The one which showed he had no emotional attachment to the case, the one which told everyone that he didn't have feelings for the officer who's been kidnapped.

"Serge" Will called out to Callum.  
Callum turned around and saw his old PC sitting at his desk. The PC who watched him talk a paedophile into killing himself "What have you found?" He asked imdeiently as he walked over to where Will was sitting.  
"Eric Johnston. Stuart and I went to talk to him before and he seemed a bit jumpy. So I came back here and decided to check him out" Will grinned as crimmit popped up with all of Eric's crimes.  
Reading over it, Will found something which made him second look.  
"Here we go. A few months back, before Haylee came here. She arrested Eric for distributing a class A drug. Eric got four years Jail. He's currently on parole" Will read out to Callum.  
The sergeant furrowed his eyebrows "Who's his parole officer? Maybe they know something?" He suggested. His eyebrows were still pressed together. He remembered Haylee mentioning it to him one night when they were both staying back on the night shift. Something which involved Longmarsh.

Will picked up his phone and dialled the number of Eric's parole officer.  
"I'll catch up with you later. Tell me what the officer says" Callum ordered Will as he walked back out of CID.  
His mind still trying to remember what Haylee had told him about Longmarsh. Pushing open the door, he accidentally bumped into Sally "Sorry Sal" He apologised to the blonde haired woman. Sally smiled softly "I won't hold it against ya. How's the investigation going?" She asked as she and Callum began to walked slowly, side by side, down the corridors.  
Callum sighed "Will might be onto something with an Eric Johnston. But that's the only lead they have. No one's spotted Daniel since the other week…" He drifted off as he entered his office. Sally followed him and sat in the chair across from his own.

She saw how worried her sergeant was and would do anything for it to stop. She knew how he felt about Haylee, so did most of the station. He was viciously protective of her, his face lit up whenever she was around "Does she know how you feel about her?" She asked softly.  
Callum looked up at Sally with wide eyes "All she is Sally is a friend and colleague" He growled at her. Sally refused to take the bait; he was in denial "Really? Because I think you love her"  
Callum gave a short growl and stood up. He could deny the truth all he wanted, but in the end, he knew Sally was right. He began to move towards the door when Sally's voice made him stop.  
"It's okay if you do. I mean, even you're entitled to fall in love serge. And I can promise you Haylee feels the same. And when we find her…."  
"If…" Callum interrupted, refusing to look at the younger woman.  
Sally shook her head and also stood up "_When_ we find Haylee. You need to tell her how you feel" She finished softly.  
Callum still refused to look at Sally; instead, he chose to storm out of the office and charge into the locker rooms. Praying no one was in there.  
Upon entering, he slammed the door shut. Walked over to his locker, and punched it as hard as he could. His fist throbbed in pain and a nasty dent was left in the grey door. But neither of them were noticed. Callum was too caught up in the fact that he was completely and devotedly in love with PC Haylee Starr. And now, he may never get the chance to say those words to her.

The second Will got off the phone with Eric's parole officer, he ran straight over to Stuart.  
"Serge" He called out to the older man.  
Stuart turned around and greeted Will who looked as if he had something seriously important "What have you found?" He asked the younger man.  
"I looked up Eric on crimmit. Told me he was on parole from Longmarsh. So I called the parole officer and he told me who Eric was knocking around with when he was inside. Daniel Thompson" Will looked pleased at himself as Stuart walked over to the whiteboard and stared at the picture of the man suspected to have kidnapped Haylee. His eyes were uneasy as they stared back at him.  
"It would explain how Daniel could have set up a life in Sun Hill on such short notice. Okay. Go bring in Eric and see what he has to say for himself.

"I don't know who Daniel Thompson is" Eric leaned back in his seat.  
Stuart and DCI Jack Medows sat across from Eric "We called your patrol officer. He told us that you and Mr. Thompson used to hang around each other in Longmarsh" Jack pointed out, smiling as he saw the smirk on Eric's face fade away.  
"So we may have hung around each in jail. I don't see him anymore" The two officers could tell that he was lying.

Stuart stepped in "You are aware that Daniel has kidnapped a Police officer and withholding information may come out very badly for you. Especially if we tell your officer" He threatened. All the colour had drained from Eric's face "I'm not a grass" He mumbled just audibly.  
Jack shook his head "If this officer dies and you knew where she is. Her death will be on your head" He tried emotional blackmail. Eric didn't look like the criminal type. He looked as if he had his stuff together and by the looks of it. That he didn't want to go down for someone he didn't even know.

"Daniel came to me a few weeks ago. Said he had a job to do and he needed my help" Eric drifted off, unsure if he wanted to continue Stuart motioned him to continue "What did you do?"  
"I asked him what it was he needed, he said that he knew I owned a building on the Industrial estate. So he asked that if he payed me in advance, could he borrow it. I was short on cash so I said yes. I honestly didn't know that he was going to kidnap one of you lot"

Jack looked at his colleague "Where is this building of yours?" He asked Eric.  
"582 Hasmay Court. I promise you. I didn't know what he was planning" Eric called out to the officers as the bolted upright and headed to the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own anything you recognise.  
Please read and review as they are love.**

**My friend was trying to sell his girlfriend to his other friend for carrots. XXD  
Why you may ask? Because he wanted to feed the Alpaca.**

"_**Hurry up.  
And wait.  
So close.  
But so far away.  
Everything.  
That you've always dreamed of.  
Close enough for you to taste.  
But you just can't touch.  
You wanna show the world but no one knows your name yet.  
You wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it.  
You know you can.  
If you get the chance.  
In your face and the door keeps slamming.  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated.  
And you're getting all kind of impatient.  
Waiting.  
We live and we learn.  
To take one step at a time" **_One step at a time- Jordin Sparks.

The CO19 officers stood at the entrance of the warehouse. Jack, Stuart and Will stood at one exit and Callum, Rachel and Smithy stood at the back exit with a few armed officers.  
"On my word. We go in" Jack's voice crackled through everyone's radio.  
Callum couldn't contain his feet from shifting. His heart beating faster then ever. His head spinning at the thought of what he may find.  
Rachel gave Callum a small reassuring smile "She'll be okay Callum" She promised him.  
"Okay. Go, go, go" Jack ordered. The CO19 officers stormed into the building. Their guns raised to their eye level "Police! Stay where you are" They called out.

Callum waited until the CO19 officers gave them to okay to enter the building, before he and his team entered themselves.  
The smell inside was horrific. Like a decaying body. Not wanting to think about whose it may be, he focused purely on finding Haylee.  
He saw the CO19 officers pointing their guns at Daniel as he knelt on the floor. Callum stormed over to him and pulled him up by the scruff of his shirt "Right. Where's Haylee?" He growled. Daniel smirked as Superintendent John Heaton and Rachel walked over to Callum, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"She's dead. I killed her wayyy before you lot showed up" Daniel laughed in Callum's face.  
He couldn't contain himself; Callum threw Daniel to the ground and went to beat the crap out of him. But Rachel and Sally pulled him back.  
"She isn't dead. He's lying" Callum whispered the last sentence and walked off to cool himself down.  
Rachel looked at Sally "Search every corner of this place. Haylee must be in here"  
Sally nodded and ran over to Callum, telling him to help her search the place.

"Like you said serge. She isn't…."Sally drifted off as Callum pushed open a once locked door. Looking down, he saw Haylee bound and gagged to the leg of a bench which was nailed down to the ground.  
He rushed over to her and pulled the gag out of her mouth "Haylee. C'mon darling. Open your eyes for me" He whispered to her, brushing a piece of blood laced hair out of her wounds.  
Haylee slowly opened her grey eyes and looked at Callum "Hey serge" She whispered, a small smile crossing her features.  
Callum noticed how the life and spirit had vanished from her once bright and full-of-life eyes. So he did kill her. She just wasn't dead yet.  
"Sally, go get the paramedics" He turned to the blonde woman as she nodded and ran out the room.  
Callum continued to untie his youngest officer "You had everyone worried Hay" He breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't help the smile crossing his face at the fact that she was safe. He had a second chance. Something he hadn't had with Emma.  
Turning back to face her, he noticed that she had once again slipped into unconsciousness "No, no, no, no. C'mon Haylee. Stay with me sweetheart. You can't leave me. Not now. I love you" He whispered into her hair as she fell limp into his arms.

Sally came running into the room with the paramedics following close behind "She's just fallen into unconsciousness. She was talking before…" Callum moved aside as the paramedics bent beside her and pulled her into the recovery position.  
Rachel and John ran into the room "How is she?" John asked.  
Callum swallowed deeply as the paramedic ran out to grab a stretcher "She's badly hurt. What's going to happen to Daniel?" He asked his superintendent,  
John looked out the door where officers were leading Daniel out of the building. The paramedic made his way back into the room with the stretcher following behind.  
"He'll be taken back to the station and questioned. And, most likely, be charged for Haylee's kidnapping and assault" John explained as the paramedics placed Haylee on the stretcher and led her out to the waiting ambulance. Callum watched as she was led away.  
"Go with her" Rachel told him. Callum shook his head; he wanted to see the interview and what Daniel has to say for himself. And, if he had his way, get his own back with him "I'll go back to the station and book Daniel in" He went to turn around but a hand on his shoulder pulled him back "She needs someone to be there when she wakes up Callum. She needs you to be there when she wakes up" John explained.

Callum thought about this for a moment before nodding "I'll be at the hospital if you need me for anything" He said as he and Sally ran out the warehouse and out to the patrol car.

Pacing the waiting room of Saint Hughs, Callum was almost going crazy. Haylee was brought in just over two hours ago and still no word.  
"Serge. She'll be okay. Just sit down and have a coffee or something. You haven't eaten all day" Sally said from where she was sitting. Callum shook his head; how could he sit down, relax and eat, when Haylee is in ICU fighting for her life "I'm okay" He mumbled.  
The two officers looked up as the doors of emergency swung open and Haylee's doctor walked out. His face looked glum as Callum and Sally stood up "How is she?" Sally asked.  
"Are you the investigating officers?" The doctor assumed as he saw the uniformed officers.  
Callum was about to say no, that they were her friends. But Sally interrupted him "Yeah. I'm PC Armstrong and this is Sergeant Stone. We found Miss. Starr and we were wondering how she's doing"  
Smiling secretly to himself, Callum knew he had taught the blonde woman well. Haylee's doctor wouldn't tell everything that's wrong with her to her friends, but the investigating officers on the other hand…

"Well, she's suffered multiple stab wounds to her abdomen. Been sliced open. I'm amazed that she hadn't bled out. But there's also one other thing…" The doctor looked at his clipboard then back at the officers "…She has marks indicating that she has been sexually assaulted"  
Callum felt his throat constrict and his head spin.  
Not Haylee.  
Anyone but Haylee.  
She didn't deserve it.  
"Could the marks have been made some other way?" Callum asked, placing his hands in his pockets and clenching and unclenching his fist so he didn't punch someone.

The doctor shook his head "Not really. There are bruises on the inside of her thighs, bite marks on her shoulder….Unless she was putting up a hell of a fight. There's no other way" He gave a grim smile.  
Sally sighed and looked down "Can we go see her?" She suddenly asked.  
The doctor burrowed his eyebrows "I don't see what good it'll do. She's still out cold" He pointed out.  
"Yeah. But she's also our friend and colleague. So can we see her" Callum repeated, trying to control his breathing and rage.

Callum and Sally pushed open the clear doors which led into ICU and stood by the window which showed Haylee.  
A breathing tube coming out if her nose and around her ears. The only sounds present were the ones from the heart monitor, which reassured everyone that Haylee was still alive, and the sound of the nurse shuffling through paper.  
"I'll wait outside if you want" Sally offered as she slid her hand on Callum's shoulder.  
Callum didn't say anything, he didn't need to. Sally saw how he was hurting upon seeing his officer in here. Especially the officer he loved.  
Getting the drift, Sally removed her hand from Callum's shoulder and walked back out the room.  
Only he and the nurse were left in the room "Girlfriend?" She asked Callum, walking over and staring at Haylee.  
Callum shook his head "Nah. She's out of my league" He joked, but there was also an underlying tone of truth there.

"Well she's a fighter anyway" The nurse gave a pleasant smile and walked out the way Sally did.  
Knowing he couldn't hold it off any longer, he took in a sharp breath and entered where Haylee was.  
He took off his hat and placed it on the table beside the bed. Now that Haylee's face was cleaned of any blood which was on her face, Callum saw that there was one continuous gash on her temple that continued to bleed. What worried Callum the most was the underlying scars. The nightmares which he was sure to come. The trauma.  
Sitting down in the soft chair beside Haylee's bed, he carefully reached over and grabbed her hand. Stroking it affectionately with his thumb.

"I should have protected you" He whispered more to himself then Haylee.  
He felt a squeeze on his hand, he smiled to himself as he realised that Haylee was actually awake.  
"It's not your fault" She breathed as she tried to open her eyes.  
Callum looked down and removed his hand from Haylee's.  
Haylee's grey eyes looked over at Callum, tiredness filled the essence of them "He was going to get to me either through you or me. I would have preferred it to be me. Always" She breathed, struggling to speak.  
"Get some rest. You've had a hard day" He ordered her. Moving back to being her sergeant.  
Haylee wanted to argue with him that she was fine, but she was far too tired.  
Callum watched as she slowly closed her eyes and drifted off into a slumber.  
The next few weeks were going to be hard on her, and he was determined to be there for her every step of the way.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own anything you recognise.  
Please read and review as they are love.**

"_**Oh what the hell she says I just can't win for loosing.  
And she lays back down.  
Man there's so many times I don't know what I'm doing.  
Like I don't know now.  
And by the light of the moon,  
she rubs her eyes.  
Says it's funny how the mouth can make you blind.  
I can just imagine.  
And I don't know what I'm supposed to do.  
But if she feels bad then I do too.  
So I let her be…" Her diamonds- Rob Thomas.**_

_**  
**_**Four weeks later….**

Her head still hurt,  
Nightmares still plagued her dreams.  
The smell of Daniel's aftershave still lingered on her skin.  
"PC Starr" A familiar voice called out from behind her. Turning on the spot, she came face to face with Superintendent Heaton who gave her a large, welcoming smile "Welcome back" He smiled at her.  
Haylee nodded and gave a small smile "Thank you sir. Serge's house was driving me nuts" She joked, placing her hands in her pockets and falling into pace with her superior.  
John gave a nod. Haylee had been incredibly brave these past few weeks. After everything she had been through, she still carried on with her life. Not letting it bother her.  
So he thought.

"But you're still here and willing to work. Good on you Haylee" He smiled at the younger woman as she pushed open the doors to custody. Haylee knew no one except Callum knew about her sleeping problems. How she wouldn't sleep for days at a time at one stage. Callum would stay up with her on those days. He wouldn't go to sleep until she would. And still, he would go to work, half asleep and exhausted.  
"It's good to be back at work" She smiled back and walked over to the custody desk where PC Millie Brown and Mel Ryder were currently booking someone in.  
Haylee walked over to Mel and gave her a bone crushing hug "Heya" She said as Mel wrapped her own arms around the younger woman.  
"Haylee. I am so sorry" Mel apologised. Haylee rolled her eyes and broke away from the dark skinned woman. "Mel. I'll tell you what I told serge. He would have gotten to me either way. It wasn't your fault" She explained.  
Mel looked down as Millie smiled at the two "Well, it's good to have you back anyway Haylee" She offered.  
Haylee gave a large grin "Meh. Work's work. And besides, serges' house was driving me nuts"

Millie and Mel let out a laugh as the three girls walked out to the courtyard.  
"So anyway. A little birdie told me you two went clubbing last night" Haylee stated as she walked towards the area car where Leon was.  
Mel looked away and Millie raised her eyebrows "Who told you?" She asked.  
"Will. He told me you two double dropped like teenagers at a Basement Jaxx concert" Haylee joked.  
Shaking her head with a smile on her face, Mel walked over to her own area car and pulled open the driver's side door "Well Will has a tendancy to over exaggerate everything" She grinned as she slid in the car and slammed the door shut behind her.  
"Have fun today girls" Haylee smiled to Millie as she opened the passenger side door, climbing in, and slamming it closed behind her.

Haylee let out an exhausted sigh and walked back up the ramp and into custody.  
Inspector Weston had told her that she was on light duties until she was fine. Haylee argued that she was perfectly fine, but Rachel wasn't having any of it.  
Walking over to the custody desk to where Sergeant Dale 'Smithy' Smith was currently working, Haylee rested her arms on the cold, wooden bench.  
_Daniel had tied her up to one of those benches.  
_Haylee jumped away from the desk as if it was on fire.  
"You okay Haylee?" Dale asked with concern. He hadn't seen Haylee look so jumpy and cautious in his whole time he'd known her.

"Ye-Yeah. I'm fine" She tried to reassure her sergeant as she backed away from the desk and moved down the hall.  
Dale looked at where Haylee had disappeared off too. He knew perfectly well she wasn't fine. She was just too stubborn to ask for help.  
Marching down the corridors, Haylee found herself in the girls' bathrooms. She saw her reflection in the mirror. Her face was paler then usual, her eyes looked sunken and the bags under her eyes were a deep violet colour due to lack of sleep.  
She looked like death.  
She practically was death. Daniel had torn her apart. Took the one thing she had left to herself. She knew Callum knew by the way he kept his distance from her. She asked him to sleep with him, not to have sex, just sleep. Make her feel as though she wasn't alone in the world.  
He agreed but kept his distance from her.  
Maybe she was imagining the chemistry the two of them had.  
Maybe he didn't love her in the way she loved him.

Turning on the taps, Haylee washed her face down with some ice cold water. Her face turned red, then began to slowly turn back to the pale colour it once was. Tiny water droplets fell off her face and into the basin under her. Looking back up at the mirror, she realised it wasn't water. It was her own tears.  
She roughly brushed them away and moved away from the sink.  
Shoving the bathroom door open, she knew what she had to do. Quickly, she moved down the several corridors.  
The perfect stress relief.  
She needed to run. Like she did when she was little and her mum had brought home her latest boyfriend. The one who hit her. The one who made Haylee watch as he beat her mum with everything he could find. His fist was his favourite though. Slow and painful.

Walking through reception she noticed that Callum had finally shown up to work.  
But she kept her head down, she didn't want the sympathetic look her sergeant was about to give her. She didn't want his pity.  
She wasn't a victim.  
Never has been.  
Never will be.  
No, she was a survivor. And she was going to prove that to the world.

Moving outside, the morning's sun almost blinded her. It was mocking her. Being too happy for her mood.  
She pushed past Callum and ignored his protests as she started to run.  
Hearing footsteps behind her, she knew her sergeant wasn't going to give up. She got as far as the corner before she turned around and faced Callum.  
His face was full of concern "Haylee. What's happening with you?" He asked her, pulling her over to a wooden bench.  
Haylee sat on the bench next to him and placed her hands in her lap "Don't know what you mean. I was getting some exercise. Inspector Weston won't let me out onto the beat until I'm better so I'm getting some air"  
Callum saw she wasn't telling him the whole truth "You're exhausted Haylee. You still haven't gotten any sleep"  
Throwing him a questioning look, Callum gave a small smile "I wouldn't sleep until I was positive you were. Everytime you got even near a deep sleep, you would wake up again from nightmares. Sleeping next to someone makes you notice things like that" He answered Haylee's raised eyebrows.

She knew it was time to tell him. Here he was, probably going to get his ass kicked for being late by Rachel so he could come out here and make sure she was okay "I just- I don't think I can do this. Everytime I close my eyes. I see him there. I smell him on me" She let the tears fall down her cheeks.  
Callum reached over and brushed them away with his thumbs "Haylee. I can promise you. You're safe. Daniel's locked away. I'm here to protect you. You have a beautiful little girl..." He drifted off as soon as he saw Haylee looking at him "I know. I know you met her and my old family...I know you probably know everything about me because of your nosiness and such. But you really shouldn't have done that. I don't appreciate it very much" She smirked as Callum finally removed his hand from her cheek.

"You're such a strong, amazing woman Haylee. You can get knocked down so many times and yet you still get back up" Callum stared off into the distance. Haylee flushed a slight red colour and looked away "You're not too bad yourself" She mumbled just so Callum could hear it.  
He let a smile cross his handsome features. Reaching a hand over to Haylee's face, he made her look at him "From day one I knew you were going to be trouble..." Haylee looked down but Callum made her look back at him "...I just didn't know how much. And if I knew how hard it would be to see you get hurt, and how hard it would be to stop myself from just...." He didn't want to say; How hard it was to stop myself from falling for you. He knew he was, but he didn't want to scare her away.  
Just in case she didn't feel the same.

Haylee nodded and noticed how close she and her sergeant were. Her breathing got ragged. She reminded herself that it was Callum, and he wouldn't do anything to hurt her.  
Callum bent his head down just that little bit lower and captured Haylee's lips in his own. The one thing he had been craving was the taste of her lips.  
She seemed shocked at first, and then easily settled. Allowing his tongue to enter her mouth.  
Her head was spinning, it was like ecstasy. She needed Callum like life itself. She realised this now. But then there was the other thing, the fact that everyone she loves either got hurt or abandoned her. And a part of her knew that Callum wasn't the type to want to settle down. She knew he would abandon her one day too.

Callum was the first to come up' for air. He noticed Haylee looked a little shocked at what he just did.  
He rested his forehead upon hers "Are you okay?" He whispered to her.  
Haylee couldn't speak, so she just settled with a nod.  
Looking at his watch, Callum shot up "We need to go" He noticed how Haylee was still seated. He picked up her hand with his own and pulled her up gently "It'll be okay. I promise"  
Closing her own hand around her sergeants. She decided that, maybe it will be okay.  
Just maybe.

---

He pushed open the door of his bedroom.  
Haylee's lips captured in his own. Clothes being removed from each other's body. Callum wasn't going to hold back, Haylee had initiated this, so he was going to comply.  
"Are you sure?" He breathed into her mouth as she pushed him onto his bed and straddled his lap.  
"Yeah" Haylee knew that she wasn't. Knew that she was only doing this so she didn't have to feel the pain of what Daniel did to her. So she would smell someone else's' flesh on her skin.

Callum's hands moved down to her waist and noticed the bruises on the inside of either of Haylee's thighs. He swallowed deeply, he wasn't going to re-enact what happened to her. He wasn't going to leave any marks on her; he didn't want to hold back like he initially thought. But after seeing the bruises and the bite marks, he decided it was for the best.

The night went by in a wave of sweat and moans. The only light in the room being from that of the moon. Callum looked at the younger woman in his arms. Her breathing deep and peaceful. This may be the only night she ever gets a decent sleep. So Callum thought that maybe he could do the same.  
Wrapping his arms tighter around her waist, Callum nestled into the other woman and closed his own eyes. The only sounds being his and Haylee's breathing.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognise.  
Please read and review as they are love. XXX**

_**"I took a chance.  
I took a shot.  
You might think I'm bulletproof.  
But I'm not.  
You took a swing.  
I took it hard.  
And down here from the ground I see who you are"  
**_Tell Me Why- Taylor Swift.****

The water from the warm shower cascaded down Haylee's back as she leant her head against the cool tiles on the wall. Her hair sticking to her face as she stood upright and turned the taps off.  
Opening up the shower booth, she walked out a wrapped a towel around her body. She wasn't skinny, but she wasn't fat either. She was somewhere in between….If that's even possible.  
She picked her clothes off the floor and slowly pulled them on, her mind drifting off to the previous night with Callum. How gentle he had been with her, as if she was fragile.  
As she walked out of the bathroom, she smiled at the sight of her sergeant still fast asleep. The slow and steady rising of his chest making the doona move along with it. Haylee tried everything she possibly could not to wake him up; she balanced on one foot as she placed her shoes on and carefully opened the bedroom door, slipping out into the hall.

She knew he would hunt her down as soon as he got to work, but for now she didn't care. She couldn't be there when he woke up; she never was for anybody else. And just because it was him, she wasn't prepared to start now.  
Manovering her way down the corridors and out the front door, she let out a sigh of relief. The sun had barely risen, the storm clouds were clearing the sky, and the ground was glazed with rain from the previous night's downpour.  
Moving slowly down the concrete sidewalk, she placed her hands in her coat pocket and walked towards the station. Her head was bowed in thought; she had just made the biggest mistake of her career. Rule number one; Never, under any circumstances sleep with your superior. It would just complicate things.  
And this has defiantly complicated things.

Warm air welcomed Haylee as she entered the station. Her coat wrapped tightly around her waist, she buzzed herself into the corridors and made her way to the change rooms.  
Giggling echoed throughout the corridor as Haylee walked nearer. She pushed open the doors and saw Mel and Sally standing in their underwear doubled over in laughter.  
"I never thought I'd see this" Haylee let a smile cross her face as she took off her jacket and placed it on the wooden bench.  
Mel turned around and smiled back at her friend "Feel good to be back on heavy duties?" She asked, putting on her black pants.  
"Yeah. Really good" Haylee thought about Callum. This was really bad. How are things going to go between them now? Will it be awkward? Will he act like nothing had happened between them?  
Sally walked towards the two girls and eyed Haylee suspiciously "You look…..Different" She pointed out.  
Haylee put on her uniform and avoided eye contact with Sally "Different foundation?" Her friends knew she was lying, but decided not to point that out.

Walking out the change rooms, Haylee's breath got caught in her throat as she saw Callum tucking his shirt in.  
Sally let a smirk cross her face "You didn't" She caught on. She had been wondering how long it would take for Haylee and Callum to get together, she was just glad that they have finally found each other.  
"No. I didn't" Haylee lied as she turned on her heel and walked back down the other way.  
Mel shook her head as Callum turned around and watched Haylee's back walk away from him. He knew she regretted last night. But he didn't. It was almost impossible for him too.

"Haylee" Callum called as he chased after her. Haylee sucked in a deep breath and turned to face her sergeant.  
The older man was glad she hadn't tried to make an excuse not to talk to him "Can we have a word?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at Mel and Sally who were obviously listening.  
Haylee looked around. She didn't want to talk to him. She couldn't tell him that she regretted the whole thing "Um. Yeah. Sure" She followed her sergeant into his office.  
Upon closing his door, Callum let out a short breath and turned to Haylee "How are you this morning?" He asked her.  
_Beating around the bush._  
Bowing her head, Haylee gave her sergeant a small shrug "I'm good. All the better being at work" She lifted her head up to face Callum. His eyes were pleading with her over some unspoken question "…Last night" He began. A little unsure of how he should say what was on his mind.  
"I'm sorry. It shouldn't have happened. I mean…You're my sergeant and all" She was tripping over her words. He heard this. He also knew that she was hurting over what Daniel did to her.  
"Yeah. Of course" He understood completely. Didn't mean it didn't hurt any less.

Haylee looked towards the door "May I please go?" Her voice made him think that she didn't care if she was hurting him.  
"Go" Callum said as he walked behind his desk and sat in his black chair. Haylee nodded and moved towards the door, her hand hovering above the handle "Serge" She turned to look at him with tears in her eyes "I'm so sorry. I don't want to hurt you"  
_But you're hurting him now.  
_Callum picked up his pen and pulled over a sheet of paper from his large pile "Haylee. I knew what I was getting into. I'm just sorry you don't want anything more" He said all this without looking at her.  
She wanted to tell him that she did want more. So much more. But the voice inside her head was telling her that nothing more could come of it "Yeah" She breathed, placing her hand back on the door handle and pulling it open.  
Walking out into the corridor, she closed Callum's door and leant back against the wall.  
She jumped slightly as her phone rang. Pulling it out of her pocket, she placed it up against her ear  
"PC Starr" She answered, moving down the corridor.

"Hay…Haylee. It's Sasha. Derrick….He's…" Sasha sobbed on the other end.  
Haylee felt her heart stop beating "What's happened honey?" She asked, stopping dead in her tracks.  
"He's done it to her Haylee" She continued to sob. Haylee turned around and jogged back towards Callum's office.  
Knocking quickly, she didn't even wait for an answer to go in. Callum looked up at her from his computer. He gave her a confused look.  
"What has Derrick done to who Sash?" She motioned for Callum to be quiet for a second.  
Callum imdeiently stood up "What?" He mouthed.  
"He's beat Maddie. She won't stop bleeding…Haylee help me" The other woman pleaded.  
Haylee motioned for Callum to follow her "Okay. Call an ambulance. Sergeant Stone and I will be there in a few minutes yeah"  
"Uh huh" Sasha sobbed before hanging up.

Callum followed Haylee out through the corridors "What's going on?" He asked after her.  
"Remember Sasha?" She broke into a jog as she went through custody.  
Nodding, Callum followed her easily at the same pace "Your friend"  
"Her boyfriend has violent tendencies. Beats her regularly. Anyway, Sasha's daughter Maddie. She must have gotten in the way of one of his bad moods" Haylee pulled open the squad car door and slid in the driver's seat.  
"I can drive…" He stated as soon as he climbed into the passenger seat.  
Haylee shook her head and screeched out the car park. Her mind focused on the job at hand. Worried about the little girl with the violent father.

The car screeched to a halt out the front of Sasha's house. A red Mazda sat at the front on the footpath.  
Climbing out the car, Callum looked at the Mazda. Charlie, Foxtrot 2, 2, 6 X-ray, 4, 9.  
Remembering that CID want to know where the car is, he pulled out his phone and called CID, telling them about the car.  
"Sasha" Haylee called out, pushing open the door of the house.  
"In here" Sasha called out from the living room. Haylee ran inside to see Maddie doubled over, bleeding from the mouth.  
Rushing over to the fifteen year old, Haylee brought her radio up to her mouth "Sierra Oscar 273 to Sierra Oscar. I need an ambulance ASAP to 781 Bryntview Street. Teenage girl has been beaten" She moved Maddie into the recovery position.  
"Serge" She shouted out.  
Callum ran inside the second he heard Haylee shouting for him "Whose car's that outside?" He asked Sasha.  
Sasha stood back and watched Haylee nurse her daughter "It's Um…Derrick's. Why?" She finally looked up at Callum.  
"Because we've been looking for that car for a couple of weeks now" Callum pointed out.

The sound of a gun being cocked made Haylee stand up "That a fact?" Derrick smiled as he pointed the gun towards Callum and Haylee.  
Callum looked over at the dark haired man. His hazel eyes glazed over and pupils' dilated. He was flying high on god knows what "Don't do anything stupid" Callum pleaded.  
He was trying to plead with the biggest drug dealer in Sun Hill. What the hell was he thinking?  
Derrick pointed the gun at Haylee "We meet again Hay. Been a while" He laughed.  
"Not long enough obviously" She breathed as she stared down the barrel of the hand gun.  
Moving it up to point at Haylee's head, he looked over at Callum "Take off your belt and radio. Then do hers. Sash, Maddie. I want you to get out of Sun Hill. You know where I'll meet you"

Haylee watched as the slightly conscious Maddie stood upright, wincing slightly, and walked out. Sasha threw Haylee and Callum an apologetic smile and followed her daughter.  
_Betrayed again.  
_"Going to kill me?" She didn't care anymore. She destroyed her life enough. The only thing she had going for her was her job. And she still couldn't do that right. Moving her hand up to the barrel of the gun, she pressed it to her head "C'mon. I've lost everything that matters to me. My mum, my dad….The only person I love"

Callum knew she was talking about him. He needed to tell her that she hasn't lost him.  
"So what's my life worth?" She pressed the nuzzle in closer to her head "Pull the trigger" She whispered to Derrick.  
"Do it" She continued to egg him on.  
Derrick closed his eyes as his hands wrapped tightly around the trigger.

Two gunshots rang out through the house.


	15. Chapter 15

Please read and review as they are love.

Still don't own anything you recognise. XXX

Thank you loads to Lauzz for reviewing. You've actually made my morning. XXD

"_**You walked with me.**_

_**Footprints in the sand.**_

_**And help me understand.**_

_**Where I'm going.**_

_**You walked with me.**_

_**When I was all alone.**_

_**With so much unknown.**_

_**Along the way.**_

_**Then I heard you say.**_

_**I promise you.**_

_**I'm always there.**_

_**When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair.**_

_**I'll carry you.**_

_**When you need a friend.**_

_**You'll find my footprints in the sand."**_

Footprints in the sand- Leona Lewis.

Haylee sat at the desk; Staring blankly at the computer in front of her.

The opened word document in front of her had thee things written on the page:

22 September 2009.

The clock had just ticked over to 9.57 pm. Everyone had left for the night with a sympathetic glance in her direction. She would be throwing a sympathetic glance her way if she had just seen someone who had helped you with everything get shot in the head by your friend's husband too.

_"Sasha!" Haylee shouted as Derrick turned around and shot Sasha twice in the head. _

_She hadn't even seen the older woman enter the house. _

_Callum quickly tackled Derrick and disarmed him. Slapping handcuffs around his wrists._

Looking up as someone placed a white styrophome cup in front of her, she let a smile grace her face for teh first time that day "Thank's serge" She mumbled, picking up the warm cup and taking a sip.

Callum nodded "Shouldn't you be at home?" He asked, sitting down on the edge of the desk.

Haylee shook her head and placed the cup back on the desk "Nah. Have to write up this report. What about you? Don't you have some busty broad waiting for you?" She teased.

Shaking his head, Callum looked over at the computer screen "Because I see your report's coming along swimmingly" He sarcastically remarked. Haylee rolled her eyes and turned back to the screen.

"And no. I don't have anyone at home" Callum finished. He eyed Haylee suspiciously "But you already knew that"

Haylee shrugged "I know alot of things" She mumbled, bending over and rubbing her temples "Ugh. I feel a headache coming on" She snorted, reaching over and grabbing her cup again.

Callum looked down at his watch "It's past 10. C'mon Hay. You need your sleep" He stated, sliding off the desk and looking over at his officer.

"Nah. I'll be right. Nothing a little caffene won't handle. Thanks for this by the way" She raised the cup in a toast like fashion and took another sip.

Callum looked at Haylee and pullde up a chair from a nearby desk. He sat down and placed his hands in his lap "When was the last time you slept?" He asked.

_Since we last slept together._

"Last night. Sleeping tightly" Lie. But he didn't need to know that.

Her sergeant raised his eyebrow "Really? Because you looked dead on your feet today" He pointed out.

Haylee turned to look at him, tears in her eyes "I saw my best mate get killed today by her husband. Bad choice of words serge" She mumbled, a slight smile on her face; but tears trailing down her cheeks.

He noticed when he entered the station before how Dale was comforting her.  
Rubbing soothing circles on her back as she sobbed into his chest.  
Callum wanted to punch him clean out. But advised against it. Instead putting his head down and walking off to his office.

Haylee shook her head "Anyways. If I don't get this done by tomorrow morning, Inspector Weston is going to kill me. And I saw her pull rank with you the other day" She pulled a face and turned back to the computer. Still not knowing how to start her report.

Callum came up with a conclusion "How about. I take you home and you go to bed. The DPS are going to want to talk to you tomorrow"

Haylee turned around and looked at him "What?Why?" She stuttered.

Swallowing deeply, Callum gave her an apologetic look "Derrick's made some complaint's about you Haylee. And not very nice ones"


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm still not owning anything. XX**

**_I don't mind it.  
I don't mind at all.  
It's like.  
You're the swing set.  
And I'm the kid that falls.  
It's like.  
The way we fight.  
The times I cry.  
We come to blows.  
And every night.  
The passions there's always gotta be right.  
Right…."  
_I don't believe you- Pink**

Haylee looked up at her sergeant "What kind of accusations?" She asked a little dumbfounded. Callum let out a long and exhausted sigh; it had been a long and tiring day that probably won't end any time soon.

"He's claiming you hired him to do some serious damage to Daniel and to plant some gear in his house once" He explained.

Haylee let out a short laugh, thinking Callum was joking "You're kidding me! I-I would nev…" She blew out a breath and ran her hand through her hair "This has just been a really, really long day. I saw my friend get shot, and now I have some ass making these kinds of accusations about me.

Callum continued to look at Haylee as she looked back at her sergeant "I wouldn't do anything like that" She protested, her voice rising slightly.

"I saw you back there. At the house. You were egging Derrick on to shoot you. Said you have nothing left to loose. What did that mean?" Callum suddenly asked, eying Haylee as she turned off her computer and stood up.

Haylee let a strand of her hair fall into her face "Nothing" She closed her eyes then opened them again "I meant, nothing" She gave one final glance at Callum before walking away.

"Haylee" He shouted after her.

The younger officer turned around and looked at her superior "Yeah" She sounded emotionally and looked physically exhausted.  
Callum jogged up to her to catch up "What are you going to say tomorrow to the DPS?" He asked.

Haylee hadn't thought of this yet "The truth. I never asked Derrick to put Daniel in a coma or plant those drugs there"  
Eying her up closely, Callum could see that Haylee was lying; even though she was looking directly at him. She was a professional liar.

Obviously done it many times in her life.

But he could see right through that.

"Just remember, I'm here if you need me" He said before allowing her to leave.  
Haylee spun on her heel and walked away, her heart pounding in her throat. She knew she was going to get ripped apart by ESP tomorrow, but for now; she needed some sleep.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Haylee took a deep breath in and another longer breath out.  
"Good luck Haylee" Rachel gave the younger woman a smile as she placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Haylee took another breath in and wringed her hands together.

She closed her eyes and opened them as Superintendent Heaton walked down the corridor with two men in suits "PC Starr" He called out.

This was the moment she had been fearing most.  
Actually getting caught out for what she'd done.  
"Sir" She greeted turning to face her superior.

"This is DI Figs and Mason" He pointed to a black haired man and a ginger haired man.  
Haylee gave them a short smile which they didn't return "If you'd just step into the interview room"  
_Here goes my career._

"So can you tell us why Derrick would make such accusations about you?" DI Figs asked as he opened a file.  
Haylee crossed her arms over her chest "Because he knew he was going to go away for a long time for shooting Sasha. So maybe he thought he'd take me down too"

"But you two were good friends. You and Derrick" DI Mason stated as he eyed the younger woman intensely.  
"Before he shot my best friend dead"

"We have evidence that tells us that you are the one who asked Derrick to harm Daniel. Do you know who Derrick was PC Starr?" Mason smirked at Haylee as her mind scrambled for an answer.  
Truth be told. She had no idea who Derrick was. She just knew he was good at his job.

"He was a hitman PC Starr. You told a hitman to hurt your stalker. Which he did to keep your cover up…."

"He abused his girlfriend and daughter" Haylee shouted back.

"That's what he wanted you to think PC Starr. How else was he going to keep his cover?" Figs yelled at her.

Haylee bit her bottom lip and let a smirk cross her face "You guys know what…" She pulled out her warrant card and threw it on the table "Not only do I quit. But what happened to Daniel, I don't regret. And personally, I'd do it again in a heart beat"

Figs and Mason looked at each other "You admit it?"  
"I'm doing no favours by lying"

"Looks like you're no longer a police officer" Figs pointed out "You need to make a statement about what happened"

* * *

He wanted to shout out to her. Tell her everything he rehearsed in his head. How that one night wasn't a mistake. Not for him at least. Callum watched as Haylee stood by the cab, her bags placed by her feet. He watched as all her colleagues and friends gave her one final hug. Haylee turned to face him, slowly making her way over to him "Thank you. For everything" She smiled softly.

His head was screaming at him to open him mouth. Tell her what he rehearsed

_I love you Hay. Stay with me. _

But the words never came. She looked expectantly at him, like she was waiting for him to say something. But when nothing came, she settled with a small smile and a hug.  
Before Callum even recognised what she was doing, she had already let go.

Haylee gave one last look at Sun Hill and the people she had worked with. No longer PC Haylee Starr. No longer the shy new girl with the attitude. She was a free ranger now. To appear in court on a later date with harming Daniel. He did deserve it though.

She wanted to tell Callum everything, but it was obvious that he didn't feel the same "I'll see you guys soon" She smiled as Will placed her bags in the back of the cab. "You have fun" Will said, giving her a smile.  
She wouldn't cry, she was past that already. Callum nodded once at her. Her eyes adverted to the ground as she climbed in the back of the cab.

As the cab drove away and everyone went inside. Callum was left with his hands in his pocket, his heart screaming out for her.  
_Come back Haylee, I'm sorry for every bit of pain I caused. I'm sorry for never telling you I loved you sooner.  
_

Haylee sat in the back of the cab, reaching into her bag and pulling out a white stick. Two pink lines crossing the clear screen.  
She placed her hand on her stomach. Bowing her head.  
_You'll meet your daddy one day._


	17. Chapter 17

**Because someone asked me to add a few more chapters to my story. :P So that's what I shall do. And I'm sorry for making this chapter so short. I'm getting ready to head out tonight. woot!**

Set 3 years after the last Chapter.

* * *

"Bella. Oh for christ sake's!" Haylee exclaimed as she picked up her 3 year old daughter.

Bella was a spitting image of her father. Right down to the attitude "Now. We're going to the police station today and I want you to be on your best behaviour. Got it?" Haylee let out a long breath and brushed her daughter's hair out of her face.

"Whyyyy?" Bella asked as she sat on the couch; waiting for her mum to tie up her shoes.

Haylee looked down; the reason she wanted to go back to Sun Hill was because she needed to. Needed closure. Needed to let him see his daughter. If he was even there still "Because I want you to see where mummy used to work" She bent down and tied her daughter's shoes up and helped her stand up.

"And daddy?" Bella had always known about her dad. Always known that it was her mum's fault that she never knew him. So if she ever did meet him; she wouldn't hate him.

"Maybe darling" She led Bella out to her car and strapped her into her seat.

_Well here goes nothing._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Walking into the reception area of Sun Hill police station for Haylee was like reliving old memories. She saw a orange haired woman on reception and decided to just go for it. Bella's hand was in her own; taking small and cautious steps.

"Hiya. I'm wondering if I can talk to your boss" Haylee asked as Bella tugged on her jeans; motioning for her to be picked up.

The girl smiled "I'll just get Superintendant Medows down here for you" She placed a phone up to her ear and looked back at Haylee who was now holding her daughter "Um; and what's your name?"

"Haylee Starr" She replied as Bella tugged on her long hair "Stop!" She scolded her daughter who was now pouting.

The girl looked up at Haylee imediently "You wouldn't happen to be _PC_ Haylee Starr by any chance?" She asked slowly.

Haylee nodded "Yeah" She was confused now; how did this girl know her?

"Sorry. It's just. Alot of people talk about you still. About you and Sergeant Stone" The girl said as she placed the phone down "He'll be right down"

Haylee's heart stopped at the mention of her one time lover. the only man she'd let in. Helped her heal all those broken memories she had. Bella's dad "Okay. Um; I'm just gonna go sit over there.

After a few minutes; the doors leading up to CID opened. Revealing Superintendant Jack Medows in a uniform.

"Look at you" Haylee smiled as she stood up; making sure Bella was right behind her. She gave Jack a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Jack looked over his former officer "You're looking well. And who's this one?" He motioned to Bella.

Haylee picked up her 3 year old daughter and smiled "This is Bella"

"I'm free" She held out three fingers and beamed at Jack.

Jack laughed "Well you'd better come up. I expect some people would enjoy your company"

* * *

After meeting new CID officers and meeting new ones; Haylee walked down the corridors, only to be pulled into a bone crushing hug by Sally "Oh. Everyone's saying it. But I didn't believe it. Oh my god. You have a daughter" She blurted out at once.

"Yeah. And you're going to kill her if you don't let me go" Haylee gasped for air as Sally let her go.

She smiled down at the little girl in her mum's arms "And who are you?" She cooed.

"I'm Bella" Haylee put her on the floor and let Sally mingle.

"I'm Sally. Hey, Hay; do you think I would be able to take her to the canteen for something to eat?" Sally asked.

Haylee raised an eyebrow "And to show her off" She knew her friend to well.

Sally smiled "You know where she'll be Hay" She turned around with Bella's hand in her own.

"Alright" Haylee said sarcastically as her friend and daughter walked down the corridor "Oh Sal...Is Serge still here?"

Sally saw the look on her friend's face "Yeah. He is Haylee. He's um....He's changed though. Alot. Just to be warned" She smiled softly and continued making her way to the canteen.

Haylee looked down at her feet and finally made the decision to go see him. Her heart was in her ears the whole time she walked down the corridors. Butterflies were in her stomach. Continuously moving around, making her really uncomfortable. Hell, she was even shaking.

Taking in a deep breath; she finally made it to his office. She gave it a quick knock.

"Yeah" The male voice inside called out. Haylee closed her eyes and walked in.

Callum looked up from whatever he was doing and paled almost instantly.

"Hi serge" Haylee mumbled.

There she was; the girl he'd pretty much dreamed about everynight. The one he regrets letting go the most "Haylee" He breathed out.

He motioned for her to take a seat "What're you doing here?" He asked as calmly as possible. At that moment; he was anything but.

Three years it had been since she was kidnapped, raped, beaten. Thrown out of the force for hiring a hitman on her stalker.

Three years since he fell in love with her. And not once had he stopped. Sure; he found women who, for one night, could take the ache away. But that was all it was. One night.

Haylee shifted nervously "Um. Just; around. Thought I'd pop in on the old crew. Or, old crew. not very many people left here that I knew. And promotions" She smiled as she remembered Smithy becoming Inspector.

"Yeah. New horizons for 'em. Still, this lot are just as good" Callum leaned back and really observed her. Her brown hair was in two long braids. She was a bit more chubbier then the last time he'd seen her. And she looked more tired too. Run down.

"How've you been?" He asked as he saw her sigh and run a hand over her face.

Haylee smiled at him "Tired. Really really tired. I have a little girl now actually" She stated.

Callum couldn't help feel his heart sinking as he heard this. _She found some other man who loved her.  
_"Really? Wow. Congratulations" He couldn't help the suprise in his voice.

"Don't sound so suprised Serge" She smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest "She's with Sally in the canteen"

Nodding, Callum tried to think of other things to talk about "How old is she?" He blurted out as he tried to calm his beating heart.

"Three" Haylee could see the wheels turning in his head, until she smiled at him "Do you wanna meet her?"

Callum nodded wordlessly and followed Haylee into the canteen.

* * *

"Mummy!" Haylee smiled as Bella came running up to her; her usually down hair made into high pigtails "Oi Sally, what'd you do to my little girl?" She smiled at the blonde woman who was seated at the table.

"She wanted pigtails" Sally replied as she took a sip of her tea.

Haylee picked up Bella and turned to Callum "This is Bella Marie Starr. Blame Sasha for the name" She stated as she saw the look on Callum's face.

When he looked at Bella; he couldn't help but see the similarities between himself and her. Mind you; it could also be Daniel's.

"Haylee. Can I ask you a question?" Callum asked as he saw Bella's big brown eyes looking at him. _  
His eyes._Haylee nodded. She had been preparing herself for this moment for the past three years "You just did" She pointed out.

Bella slapped her mum's arm "No mummy!" She cried out.

Haylee let out a small groan and Callum motioned to her; silently asking if he could hold her. Haylee nodded and handed her over to her father "Do you think we could go somewhere? Like a park or something. Just wanna catch up" Callum asked as Bella played with his name tag.

Smiling; Haylee nodded. He looked so natural with Bella in his arms. Like just the three of them were meant to be.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Right. Go play. And stay out of the mud this time will ya?" Haylee smiled as she buttoned up Bella's jacket and let her run off with the other kids.

She turned to Callum who was seated on a park bench "You wanted to talk?" Haylee walked over and sat next to him.

"Who's the father?" He suddenly asked without taking his eyes away from Bella who was playing with a boy on the slide.

Haylee looked down at her hands "I'm so sorry Callum. I-I was going to tell you I promise"

"Three years Haylee!" He raised his voice "I've been a father for three years and it never once crossed your mind to tell me?" Callum's head was spinning. He was a dad. With the woman of his dreams.

It was just yesterday he was telling everyone how he didn't want that kind of like. And now here it was; thrusted into his hands without having his consent.

He noticed how tears were falling down Haylee's cheeks "I was. That's why I came here Callum. To tell you. And; if you don't want to be her father it's okay. Really. It is. Because we've done pretty well without you so far" She explained.

Callum shook his head; so fast his brain didn't even register "No. I've missed out on this much of her life. I don't want to miss out on the rest of it" He reached over and wiped Haylee's tears away "Haylee; you could have told me"

"Nah. I really didn't want to crap your style with a kid you know" She joked as she looked at her daughter trying to climb onto the swing. She was calling out for her "Mummy!" She screamed.

Haylee laughed "You're turn" She said to Callum.

He looked like a deer caught in headlights "What?"

"C'mon Daddy. Time for you to interact with your daughter" Haylee stood up and held out her hand for Callum to take.

He slowly took it and walked over to Bella with Haylee.

The little girl was trying to climb onto the swing but to no avail "Mummy" She cried out.

Callum was the one to walk over to her and place her in it; buckling her in.

"Are you Daddy?" Bella suddenly asked as Callum walked behind her to push her.

He looked back at Haylee who was standing on the edge; watching with amusement. She gave a one shouldered shrug and looked back at their daughter with a smile on her face.

"Yeah. I am sweetheart" As those words came out of his mouth and he started pushing Bella. He thought:

_Maybe everything does happen for a reason._


End file.
